The Gods Visit to Camp Half Blood
by xChibi Okami
Summary: The gods come for a visit after hearing Percy's words about claiming their kids earlier. This is set after TLO. Theres gonna be drama , new character , romance , fighting , and intense..read inside for full summary..R&R no criticizing plz...
1. Day 0

_**The Gods visit...not good..**_

_**Summary: This took place after the TLO as the gods think about Percy's words about claiming their kids earlier. So Zeus decided that they should visit their kids at camp half blood. Thats big news and what happens if Poseidon and Athena catches Annabeth and Percy talking, hanging out , …...kissing. Also Thalia has a twin brother...what will happen to all the kids and the kids pf the big three.. ( No one is dead)**_

_**Disclaimer: Look do I look like Rick Riordan...Do I have brilliant ideas? Do I have the imagination to create Percy and the Olympians? NO I DON'T SO DON'T SAY I OWN ANYTHING!**_

Percy's POV

I was walking down to the Athena cabin to see my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, when the Stoll Brothers ran up to me.

" PERCY!" They both yelled running to me.

"What?" I asked alitlte curious since the Stoll Brother never looked so ….scared.

"We overheard Chiron speaking in an Iris message!" Connor spoke first.

"Yea and?" I asked again. I should of figured they were listening in.

"The Gods! Our Parents! Their coming! Even our mortal parent that tried keeping us safe are coming!." Travis replied more scared.

"Oh this can't be good." I said running to the Athena cabin.

**Inside the Athena Cabin...**

Annabeth's POV

_weird my boyfriend was suppose to come over right now..I wonder whats taking him so long just to come visit me. Oh Hades I'm becoming a lovesick Athena girl._

I heard a knock on the door and made sure my siblings didn't get it. I opened the door to see...a tired Percy panting as like he heard bad news and came running towards here.

"Annabeth! Our godly parent and mortal parent are coming!" He told me.

" Oh Hades no..." I said dumbfound.

Thats when the trouble began...I heard the conch horn calling us the cabin leaders to a meeting.

**At the meeting table.**

No one's POV

"Chiron whats wrong?" Beckendorf asked.

"Yea me and my siblings had to stop doing our make up cause of this meeting" Silena said polishing her nails.

Thats when everyone got out of their seat and ready their weapons well...everyone except Silena who was hiding behind Bekendorf.

"Now Now campers lower your weapons...Hunters of Artemis you also." Chiron called as he wipes away the smoke.

There was an Iris message that made quite a entrance.

"Mr. Grace nice entrance I suppose." Chiron said.

"Sorry about that Chiron when it comes to Dad he doesn't waste time in a entrance." Mr. Grace replied.

"Isn't Grace ...Thaila's name?" Percy asked

"Oh Hades I gave away the surprise." Chiron said.

"What surprise Chiron?" Thaila asked walking up to the Iris message.

Once the smoke cleared the Iris message showed a boy that looked like Thaila. He had short spiky black hair. He was wearing a gold Greek armor that hid his black shirt. He had the same lightning blue eyes as Thaila. No one saw his bottom half.

"Thaila meet your twin brother , Skylar Grace." Chiron said.

"I-I have a t-twin brother." Thaila stuttered which was the first time.

"Well older twin brother...so Whats up lil sis?" Skylar asked.

"Wh-Why aren't you here on earth?" Thaila asked.

"When we were born dad took me with him to Olympian as lieutenant so here I am." Skylar replied calmly.

"Wait I'll explain everything to you later. Chiron tell everyone what to do tomorrow. Uncle Hades is calling bye!" That was everything he said until the mist disappeared.

"Well I'll tell everyone what to do tomorrow. Please take your seats." Chiron said nervously.

Everyone took their seats and began whispering.

"As you all know you godly parents and mortal parents well...their coming here for a visit until for 2 weeks. So I'm telling all cabin leaders to get their siblings ready and ready to meet their parents and teach/show them what we do in camp. Also try not to kill each other if your parents dislike each other already." Chiron announced staring at Percy and Annabeth the most.

Lee raised his hand. " What happens if any fights break out?" He asked.

"The cabin leaders must settle it or duel it out." Chiron replied.

"Meeting dismissed..." Chiron spoke then trotted out.

Percy and Annabeth walked over to Thaila who was standing where the mist was.

"I can't believe that I have a brother who I might...actually think of as family..." Thaila said.

"Can't wait to meet my new cousin." Percy chuckled earning a punch from Annabeth.

"Thaila get some rest...we will see your brother tomorrow when the gods visit." Annabeth said leading her back to the Artemis cabin with Percy close behind.

_**Well that was alittle intense...What will happen to Thaila if she meets her bro? Whats going to happen during the visit? OMG WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF APOLLO PUTS A CURSE ON SOME PEOPLE DURING THE CAMP TO MAKE THEM SING! and What if Silena didn't like Beckendorf? Will I ever end this short rant!**_

_**See ya~ Nya~**_

_**-Nick**_


	2. Day 1: Part 1

Their Here!

_**Holy crap! The gods their here oh my god oh my god runs around what we need what we need uh uh. I got it! All we need is for me to end this rant. Enjoy the gods visit...**_

_**Disclaimer: Like I said before...I'm not Rick Riordan!**_

**In the Underworld..**

Hades POV

_Thats when I saw it...My evil nephew...what was his name it had something to do with the sky...right?_

"Uncle Hades are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes I am um.." I replied dumbfound trying to remember his name.

"Its Skylar uncle." He replied for me.

"Oh just teleport us out." I replied harshly. _Hey when your the King of the Underworld you could be harsh to anyone all you want._

He blasted us with lightning which kind of shocked me alittle since I never came close to my little brother's domain.

Then we arrived at Mt. Olympus.

" Hades." Zeus said coldly to me. _Oh its on no one talks coldly to me after all I am King of the Underworld._

"Zeus." I spat back.

"Brothers please no fighting. We are leaving now." Poseidon said holding his Trident in his hand. _Go figures he is like his son but a Kelp head not Seaweed Brain._

"Fine with me." I replied turning my back to him.

"Such a child.." Zeus mumbled.

"LETS GO ALREADY!" The other gods yelled loud enough to create an earthquake. _They did a better job then Poseidon that all I could say._

Thats when we finally left.

**At Camp Half Blood**

No One's POV

"Apollo cabin ready your arrows and wait until Dad comes !" Lee shouted a command.

" Athena cabin show your intelligent and show that you are a true Athena child." Annabeth said calmly.

Percy is at the beach waiting for Tyson to come.

"Hunters! Prove to Lady Artemis that we are the hunters of this camp!" Thalia shouted getting cheers from all the hunters.

"Ok ok ladies and gentlemen get ready to get love and beauty tips form Mother." Silena squealed like a fan girl.

There was lots of commotions going on while waiting for the parents to arrive.

"Ares cabin! Get ready to show Dad that we could dominate! Anyone including a certain Poseidon kid!" Clarisse shouted.

And as usual Bianca and Nico are in their cabin who knows what...

Thats when everyone freaked out when everything started rumbling.

The gods are here...

"Chiron let the mortals in" Mr. D yawned coming out of the vines.

"Alright" Chiron trotted down to the gate.

The sun turned half bright and half dark as 2 figures flew down arguing.

" Poor little Artemis asking her brother for help. Why would she asked for help and what not? It is because I am so awesome and she needs a ride." Apollo announced while making Artemis wanting to jump out of the chariot.

The chariot landed with Artemis bowing respected.

"Hello campers." Artemis said then walked over to her Hunters.

"Whats up campers! Apollo is in the house its time to party!" Apollo announced more loud then Artemis's greeting.

All the Apollo kids started shooting arrows on command while some played instruments or recited poems.

"I-I'm so proud of my kids!" Apollo sobbed happily.

Apollo's wives came up to him and hugged him.

"Player." Artemis mumbled greeting her hunters.

Hermes came jogging in fast enough that he came over to his kids with Apollo's chariot.

"HERMES!" Apollo shouted causing the sun to go bright.

"I'm sorry Apollo" Hermes said handing him back his chariot snickering.

Athena came in commonly. In a puff of smoke looking at her kids work on projects and she nods in approval.

"Annabeth." Athena greeted,

"Mother" Annabeth said then ran up and hugged her.

Athena hugged back happily.

It was either the boys or something went up when someone appeared in the pink mist.

"Thats a hot girl." Malcolm said drooling.

Percy came walking back with Tyson still staring out at the ocean. He leans on the tree drooling at Aphrodite.

"Pretty lady." Tyson said.

"Yes pretty lady." Percy replied.

Percy out of instinct took out his sword , Riptide blocking an incoming attack.

"Not bad Jackson." Ares said walking over to his kids.

The gardens grow faster and ripe as Demeter comes in and walks over to her kids.

"Oh Hades who turned off the sun." Nico complained coming out of his cabin with his sis.

Hades appeared sitting in their dorm as the sun cleared.

"Shadow traveling...can't get enough of that." Hades commented.

The di ' Angelos went back inside and closed the door.

" HOT GROUND!" Apollo and Hermes yelped jumping as Hephaestus appeared lowering the fire level. He appeared with Hestia as they both walked down to Hephaestus's kids who are making swords.

Lightning strikes the ground as 3 figures appeared. 2 of them are Hera and Zeus as the 3rd one is Skylar Grace.

"Skylar..." Thalia mumbled.

The waves opened up for Poseidon to walk through .

"Hello Dad." Percy greeted.

"Daddy Poseidon!" Tyson greeted hugging Percy and Poseidon tightly.

Everyone was talking , showing what they improved , and well hanged out.

_(Author's Note: At this point I want you to visualize that there are 2 different scenes. _**Bold= Skylar/Thaila's convo. **_**Bold Italic = Percy/Annabeth's convo**)_

**Near Zeus's fist...**

"**Hey .." Skylar greeted Thalia who was out here thinking.**

"**Hi..." Thalia greeted softly.**

**Near the beach...**

"_**Hey Wise girl." Percy greeted teasingly.**_

"_**Haha funny Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied giggling alittle.**_

"_**I forgot to give you a good bye kiss." Percy said smirking alittle.**_

_**"Well give it to me now." Annabeth rolled her eyes and leaned in.**_

**Back at Zeus's fist...**

"**Can we talk about each other?..." Thalia asked.**

"**Sure..since we're like strangers to each other." Skylar agreed sitting down next to her.**

_**Back at the beach..**_

_**Percy also leaned in.**_

_**As soon as they were only a few inches apart...BOOM!**_

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" 2 people shouted behind them

_**If your thinking who is already shouting please don't spoil! How will the Grace siblings chat go? Percy and Annabeth are in trouble! Apollo will soon put the curse on later during the camp fire! Silena will go out with ….(Sorry the connection has broken for a brief moment please hold on a few seconds...) !... So tune in next time also review please!**_

_**See ya next time...**_

_**-Nick**_


	3. Day 1: Part 2

Trouble Stirs up

_**Oh I just love happy endings don't you...oh who am I kidding that wasn't a happy ending! Percy and Annabeth are in trouble now! …...and why haven't I gave a mortal a speaking role...hm...well you'll see in later chapters...Apollo's spell or curse..enjoy...**_

_**Disclaimer: I ain't Rick Riordan so no autographs please...**_

"_Skylar...I don't know how or why, but I already accept you as a family..member" Thalia said hugging Skylar._

"_Lets get to know each other alright Thalia." Skylar said hugging back._

"_Alright...Well I'm a hunter of Artemis...I dislike anyone who hurts my friends and I'm scared of heights even though father's domain is the sky...I also dislike Hera.." Thalia explained._

" _I'm father's lieutenant in which I control the sky during his meetings..I dislike anyone who tries to hurt anyone I care about or whoever tries to wake me up..and I also dislike Hera.." Skylar explained._

_They both smiled at each other as they kept talking about things they like doing._

**At the beach (Oh boy...)**

Poseidon's POV

_Ok is this happening...please tell me it isn't ! My son is lips to lips with with that Athena girl! And their on my territory!_

"Percy explain!" I shouted enough that made the waves crash onto the shore.

" Dad I'm just kissing Annabeth whats the big deal." He told me. _Did he just...theres going to be trouble now._

"Your cabin NOW!" I shouted.

Percy started walking off to his cabin grumbling as his dad gives him a lecture.

Athena's POV

_I just watched as Poseidon talked to Seaweed Brain as I started walking back to the Athena cabin._

"Annabeth I forbid you to see that Poseidon kid." I said once we reached the cabin.

"Mom its my life and I chose how to live it." She told me.

"I'm your mother and I chose that you don't see him Period." I said then walked back to the Big house leaving my daughter there.

**In the Big house...**

"Chiron have you set up the Capture the flag.." Mr. D asked.

"Oh Hades I forgot...maybe we will do a free for all tournament." Chiron said.

"That sounds good." Ares said walking in.

" Oh Lord Ares you wish to do a free for all against for the children to do on Friday?" Chiron asked alittle nervous.

"Yes I do." Ares replied walking out with an evil smirk.

"Oh this is trouble." Chiron said turning towards Mr. D

"Hey don't look at me you suggested it." Mr. D said making diet coke appear.

"Oh I need lots of help from Lord Apollo." Chiron said trotting off.

_**I'm really sorry if this is short I just didn't have any ideas...but no asshole flamers please no...lets see the free for all battle...Will Annabeth and Percy get together by secret? Tune in next time.**_

_**- Nick**_


	4. Day 2: Part 1

Capture The Flag...Free For All...Part 1...

_**Hello Readers! Sorry kinda hyper cause I finally get to put Apollo's curse in Chap- (Sorry connection was lost) Hey! Oh Hades! -Runs from lightning- Anyways Enjoy the free for all game!**_

_**Disclaimer: I ain't that good of a genius or am I...**_

Skylar's POV

I was called to a meeting with my dad. I was starting to exit out the Zeus cabin when I overheard a couple of Ares' kids talking.

" Yup Dad suggested that we should do a Free for All." I heard one say.

"Yea and I heard all cabins for themselves." I heard another one say.

"Oh I can't wait to show everyone how Ares' kids beat all the cabins including the big three kids." I heard a female say.

Once I knew the kids were gone I stepped out in regular clothing as I went to the big house gripping my sword that I always have near me and my wrist watch.

"This is going to be interesting." I smirked as I stepped into the Big House looking like an Ares' kid.

**The Big House...**

Chiron's POV

Once all the gods entered and Skylar entered I knew I was going to get blasted.

" Lords and Ladies I welcome you all to Camp Half Blood." I announced as I get claps.

"I would Love to announce that all cabins will have a free for all and all the parents will be watching cheering on." I explained.

"Will my son be able to join this game?" I heard Zeus asked.

"Lets hear his answer." I replied everyone turning their heads to Skylar who was leaning on the door.

" I would love to join. I got enough training with Ares so why not I'll show them that Zeus's children aren't kids to mess around." Skylar smirked.

"Thats my boy." I heard Zeus mumble.

**Outside near the fire (Afternoon)...**

"Percy!" Grover shouted trotting over

"What is it G-man?" Percy asked

"Capture Flag...turned into Free for All starting in 5 minutes get ready." Grover panted.

"Whats Free for All?" Percy asked slightly confused.

"All cabins have their own flags and if one cabin gets all other 11 flags they win." Grover informed.

"Oh this can't be good." Percy said running to the Poseidon cabin.

**Free for All...(Woods been divided into 12 sections)**

" You all know the rules just like capture the flag! First cabin to get all other 11 flags wins!" Chiron shouted.

Thalia walks over to the Zeus's side as she goes there alone since she doesn't know Skylar is playing.

"You protect the flag, and I'll go in after the Aprodite then Hermes cabin." Someone said behind her.

Thalia turns around quickly.

Thalia's POV

_I heard a man's voice and I quickly turn around to see my brother._

"Oh uhh alright." I said.

"Don't worry I got good magical items from dad and Lady Artemis wanted you to have this." Skylar said as he handed me a bow and a set of arrows.

"The arrows are made by Lord Hephaestus." Skylar said as he taps his wrist watch and it turns into a shield with hydra on it and the middle head sticking out like a 3-D art work.

"Why is the middle head sticking out?" I asked.

"Its another attack/defensive shield and this sword our dad made. On focus it will shoot out lightning." Skylar said taking out his sword.

Percy's POV

_Ok I got Tyson with me so he could wipe out a whole army but Zeus's kids will be hard to beat..not to mention my girlfriend's tactics._

"Brother!" Tyson called.

"Yes Big guy?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"The game will begin soon hurry." Tyson reminded me as I got on his shoulder well he carried me onto his shoulder and walked into our side.

No One's POV

"BEGIN!" Chiron shouted as everyone charged.

Aphrodite's kids charming young boys and girls.

Hermes kids split up leaving only a few protecting the flag.

Ares children...well lets say they didn't have a tactic they only thought about striking and taking.

"Haa!" Skylar strikes a Apollo kid from behind as he dashes through the forest reaching the Aphrodite's section. He starts to go around as he spots the flag and runs towards it but gets stopped by Silena.

"Hey there. Where do you think your going hot stuff?" Silena asked as she smiles.

Skylar eyes begins to become pinkish redish as he looks at Silena " Well I uh...I forgot why I was here..." Skylar said as he looks at Silena.

Silena giggles. " Isn't that sweet ..you should get going before someone gets hurts and I don't want that face of your to get ruined." Silena said as she winks at him.

Skylar blushed but he quickly remembered as he jumps back taking the flag and running back to the Zeus's section " Catch you later Cutie!" He yelled as he slashes through everyone making it back to the Zeus's section as he sees Thalia fight off Hermes and Athena kids.

"Your not getting near there!" Thalia shouted throwing a arrow at the side of a Hermes kid.

Skylar jumped over everyone aiming his shield at them as he holds tight to the grip as the midd;e head begins to breath out fire.

"Zeus's Kids 1 !" Chiron shouted.

"Heads up!" Someone shouted from behind Skylar.

Skylar turns around as he blocks the slash from a sword.

"I thought I had you!" Percy shouted as he swings his sword again as it gets blocked by Skylar again.

Skylar dashes off to the Poseidon section as he gets on a chase with Percy. As Skylar passes the Hades cabin who has dead soldiers and hell hounds summon up. He and Percy see the di' Angelos kids resting.

"COME BACK HERE !" Percy shouted only getting stopped by Annabeth.

"Time to Fight Seaweed Brain no backing down." Annabeth said as she raises a dagger.

"Your on Wise girl" Percy replied as he looks behind her seeing Skylar run to the Hermes section.

Annabeth made the first attack as she charges at him slashing.

Percy blocks easily with his shield as he pushes Annabeth back. Once he had done that he focuses on water as the creek on the far right raises and soaks Annabeth head to toe.

"Your so dead!" Annabeth screamed as she slashes at Percy a million of times.

Skylar comes back with Hermes kids chasing him. He jumps over Annabeth and Percy s he burns them alittle and safely makes it to Zeus's section.

"Zeus's kids 2!" Chiron shouted.

"I'll go after Apollo's cabin!" Skylar shouted as he dashes through the woods heading into arrow launch show.

Once Skylar stops running he looks around.

"HEADS UP!" He hears someone shout.

Skylar looks up as he sees arrows raining down on him.

"No!" Someone shouted as the person goes infront of Skylar holding up a shield letting the rain of arrows hit them.

_**Whoa really sorry it took me awhile to update I kinda got busy...Anyways Who saved Skylar from Apollo's kids? Why are Apollo's kids so evil that they have an arrow landing zone! Will I put Apollo's curse soon sure enough...Reveiw please! And wait till next time for Part 2 of Free for all!**_

_**-Nick**_


	5. Day 2: Part 2

Capture the Flag...Free for All...Part 2

_**Whoa so I left you guys hanging at the cliff so I need to show you guys who saved Skylar and a matter of fact you people will get shocked or your going to hurt me because its not Thalia cause she is guarding the flag right now. Annabeth is fighting Percy...thought about boyfriend and girlfriend fights. Now lets see who it is ….Enjoy !**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I always have to do this! Like I said before I'm not Rick Riordan the genius behind Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**_

Skylar's POV

_I heard someone shout behind me but who..._

"No!" Someone shouted getting infront of me and protecting both of us with a shield.

When I looked infront of me I was shocked...there stood a beautiful young lady wait...A DAUGHTER OF APHORDITE USING A SHIELD!

"I got this!" I shouted as I raised my shield a grip the handle and the hydra head exploded fire from its mouth burning all the arrows.

"Daughter of the goddess of beauty and love please show yourself." I said sternly like my father. _Talk about father and son bonding I even sound like him!._

Once she lowered the shield I saw her beautiful black hair..._I seen her before but when..._She turned around and I saw her blue eyes that made me turn red...

"Hey Hot stuff I came back on time to save your sorry hot ass." Silena giggled.

I'm the son of Zeus and this Aphrodite kid makes me red as the fire of hell.

I snapped out of my trance. " Head back to your section I'm on my own." I said a bit harshly like my father_ ….. Yup I'm turning into my father..._

"Hey if I wasn't here you would have turned into Eagle bait." Silena informed.

"I could of handle it myself." I said.

"You were just standing there!" She yelled at me.

"Look just go back to your make up and mirror and leave me to the fighting." I said harshly walking into the Apollo section.

Silena's POV

_The nerve of that Zeus kid! And I even thought I was falling for him...no no Silena._

Once I arrived at my section my siblings were just fixing themselves with their portable mirror...Once they saw me with cuts from the arrows they screamed even my brothers...They took my hand and ran to the quickest mirror to fix me.

Skylar's POV

After I left the Aphrodite kid I walked through the Apollo section. I heard 3 twigs crack as turn around with my sword as I see...Percy , Nico , and Travis Stoll.

"You aren't getting the Apollo's flag!" Percy and Travis shouted.

"Bianca forced me here so." Nico yawned.

"To bad hot shots." I said running towards the flag with them chasing me.

Apollo's POV

_Their after my kids...this can't be good I gotta get them back cause Apollo isn't suppose to lose!_

"κάθε πτώση από τα παιδιά μου Απόλλωνα, βάλτε μια πληγή τραγούδι για αυτούς που τα έχουν ηττηθεί." I muttered so no other god heard me. (If you don't know what that means I'll translate : each fall of my children I Apollo, put a singing curse on the ones who have defeated them.)

"That should make sure they shouldn't mess with my kids." I smirked.

Percy's POV

Nico , Travis , Skylar and me were just slashing through the Apollo army that we defeated them all. Once we did we all raced to the flag.

"Well boys, thanks for helping defeat the Apollo cabin for me." Skylar spoke as he reaches for the flag.

I pulled out Riptide and pointed it at Skylar's neck. " I'm sorry, but I'll be taking that." I said.

We all started attacking each other that we didn't notice the sun getting more brighter.

"The Hermes cabin needs it more!" Travis shouted kneeing Nico in the gut.

"Not even! Hades cabin needs some respect around here!" Nico shouted slashing his sword at me.

We all stopped once we realize how hot it got. When we looked at the sun we were hit by gold light.

"What was that!" Nico shouted trying to get his eyesight back.

"How should we know shortie!" Skylar shouted back trying to get his eyesight back also.

Skylar and Nico would start arguing, but still keeping their eyes closed.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled that the ocean currents got faster and stronger against the shore.

They both shut up as we all got our eyesights back.

"OK...that was so wi-" Skylar was saying until he stopped and grabbed the flag as he started running towards his section.

"Hes fast like Lord Hermes..." I said before running after him.

Skylar's POV

I grabbed the Apollo's flag and started running with Nico , Percy , and Travis right behind me.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING THIS!" I shouted as I turned around gripping my handle as fire exploded. Once that was clear I was long gone and was in my section.

_Man that was tiring...and what was that light it burned!..._I arrived at my section as I saw lots of other flags and Thalia just sitting on a rock.

"What took you so long?" Thalia asked.

"Eagles?" I asked dropping the flag onto the pile.

"Yup they were passing by so I used our father's symbols to get the flags." Thalia said proudly. _Honestly I am proud of her..._

"Nice one lil sis" I said as I high five her.

"Zeus 12 Flags!" I heard Chiron shouted.

We all got out of the forest dripping in sweat except the Aphrodite kids. I would glance over at the girl that always turns me red. I would get nudged in the guts by Thalia to pay attention as we listen to Zeus.

"Campers! Demigods! Mortals! Gods and Goddess! I would congratulate my daughter and son in thinking tactics and winning the war! I would also congratulate the other Demigods in trying and doing their best! Now lets have a fest!" Zeus shouted causing thunder to roar.

**Near the Camp fire**

Annabeth's POV

I was near the food table near Percy our backs would be turned to each other due to our parents rules.

"Nice water attack on me Seaweed Brain." I whispered.

"Not as good on how you came up with the idea." He whispered back to me.

"Lets talk at the beach after curfew?" I asked eagerly cause I was disobeying my mother's rule, but I really needed to see my boyfriend.

"Sure I'll see if I could hide from Poseidon." He whispered as he was pulled away by Connor and Travis Stoll.

I was smiling and blushing as I went to see my siblings. We were all talking tactics for the next game as we all know Thalia and Skylar is a good pair together.

Thalia's POV

We were all chatting together having a good time with our parents even me and Skylar got to talk with Zeus and he was really proud of us.

"Your mother would have been proud of you 2 also..." Zeus said with a warm smile. Skylar would smile but his face was sad at the mention of our mother. I would be happy also and sad like him, but it was a good feeling that Zeus cared about us.

"OK gather around the camp fire come on " We all heard Chiron. So we all got up and went near the campfire sitting. I would be sitting with Percy, Nico , Annabeth , and Grover with Skylar behind me holding my shoulder and smiling.

"We have a special treat for all you demigods! Lord Apollo has arranged, his kids will be playing and singing tonight for us!" Chiron shouted clapping.

"Well they are going to play the beats, but they aren't singing." Apollo said joyfully as usual getting eyes rolled from the Artemis cabin which made all of us laughed.

"OK kids hit it!" Apollo shouted joyfully.

_**Wow that took longer then I expected...I'm really really really sorry that I haven't updated I've been so busy going and spending time with my family! Gosh you don't need to be all mean just because I needed time to spend with my family! Sorry Sorry couldn't help it anyways I am sorry that I haven't updated...ALSO! READERS! REVEIWERS! I HAVE A SPECIAL REQUEST TO ASK YOU! WELL FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND I REALLY NEED A FAVOR WILL YOU VEIWERS GIVE ME SONGS BY BOY BANDS! AND IF I LIKE IT I'LL FEATURE IT ON NEXT CHAPTER AND GIVE YOU CREDIT! THANK YOU!**_

_**Requested Song must have...the following**_

_**Song Title**_

_**Whos it by (must be boy band)**_

_**give me your user**_

_**That is all it is fairly simple so if you do give me thank you!**_

_**-Love ya all! Nick!**_


	6. Day 3: Part 1

Camp Fire Sing-Along! and The Meeting …with Aphrodite butting in.

_**Yay! Its finally happening! Apollo's Curse was put on 4 boys and I HOPE YOU REMEMBER THEM! Sorry Sorry I shouldn't be yelling at my awesome viewers and reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! Anyways on with the Story! ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Zip! Zero! Nada! **_

Thalia's POV

The Apollo kids were playing great music until one of the music needed lyrics so I was wondering who was going to sing. Then All of a sudden during the beginning he just jumps up and starts singing.

Annabeth's POV (A/n: Btw Link is in my profile I'll be sure to number it also...IF YOU ARE A BTR FAN I HOPE YOU WILL review THIS AND GIVE ME CREDIT LOVE YA!)

Skylar would jump up and start singing.

[Skylar] (A.k.A James)  
Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)

Skylar would fall back confused as he looks around very confused as he is like in a trance. The next weirdest thing that happened is that Travis Stoll jumped up like Skylar and start singing.

[Travis] (A.k.A Logan)  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Travis would fall back in a daze also as he shakes his head. Then 4 boys jump up at the same time singing together and to my shock it was my boyfriend Percy, Skylar,Nico,and Travis.

[Together]  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

When they were singing they were near the girls they liked and putting their arm around them. I swear I was red like the other girls. Nico with Thalia, Skylar with Silena, Travis with Katie Gardner (Sorry Sorry please don't hate, but lets just say in this Travis developed feelings for Katie, but hides it with pranking her?) and Percy with me.

The other 3 boys stopped instead of Percy he was smiling while singing as he looks around still singing like he isn't able to stop.

[Percy] (A.k.A Carlos is the one singing if your watching the vid)  
You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)

I was truly amazed on how they are all able to sing so well. _No Annabeth somethings wrong...its not like them to sing like this and something happened to them but what..._

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around cause Percy stopped singing and I was wondering who was going to sing next, but to everyone's surprise it was Nico, son of Hades.

[Nico] (A.k.A Kendal)  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

[Together]  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy i'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (i'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Thalia's POV

_When did my brother...hold on when I met him he didn't have a sign of interest in singing, but now.._I looked up at my brother he didn't have a smile, but a helpless face he just kept on singing and singing like he couldn't stop and I looked at his body it was literally glowing gold and I thought it was my father's fault, but I forgot Apollo is he god of music so he must know what is going on.

"Dad...has Skylar ever had a interest of singing?" I asked quietly

"No, he had a interest of doing combat."" He replied.

_I knew it..._"Oh ok..." I replied then I heard a new song.

(Btw I would like to give credit to...cookiemostergirl! Love her! I truly do! )

(Together)

I promised I would be there, I swear I'm on my way.  
I know you may not hear me, but that's the price I'll pay  
And I don't know, how I would, ever go, all alone walking on my own.  
Like angels, you were floating to me, and that's how it should be, yea  
I don't want to wait another moment, I don't want to pay for things unspoken. I just want to race with arms wide open, take a shot in the dark, to be where you are.  
I don't want to watch the world keep changin', when I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking. Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing, take a shot in the dark, to be where you are. I promise you I'm gonna be there, I wanna be there.  
No matter what happens, no matter how tragic. Cause the clock is ticking, the world is spinning, our lives are passing us by.  
Cause I don't want to watch the world keep changin', when I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking, cover up my eyes and just stop pacing, take a shot in the dark, to be where you are. Take a shot in the dark.

_This is really weird their getting really in to it...I need to figure out how to snap them out...Apollo comes in human form like a hot super sexy hot 18 year old guy so...APHRODITE! She knows how to get through Apollo's mind by seducing him so if Aphrodite gets to him Apollo's curse would break.._

I went to talk to Aphrodite and she agreed to it as she went over to Apollo. I knew Ares was getting mad, but I told him its just a plan and it was so hard getting through to the god of wars.

(A/n: Sorry no more music...''But Ookami!'' No complaining! I just couldn't think of any boy bands...I'm really sorry)

Silena's POV

We were just watching the 4 boys sing until their eyes turned pink like Apollo's, but then there was a flash and the boys collapsed and were unconscious. Apollo's kids carried them to the infirmary where they will be hopefully treated and Apollo is getting a talk with Zeus about his doings.

_I really hope Sky is ok...wait when did I start calling him Sky!_

I just shook it off and went to visit the boys as they are all up. Sky was drinking a whole glass of water as he couldn't think well. The other boys were drinking glasses of water while sorta red like Sky.

"Hey you ok?" I asked sorta worried

"Yea just a little dizzy.. " He responded.

"That was a nice song..what should I call it ah I know 'Any kind of Guy'" I smirked and gigled when seeing him turn red.

"Yea yea I blame Apollo" He replied turning away so I wouldn't see his red face.

I just giggled and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and going back to my cabin.

Percy's POV

Annabeth helped me up when we started to go walking to the beach. I know that my dad could sense the presence of people other then me near his territory so thats why I stole Skylar's shield. I knew that the heat will cover up mine and Annabeth's scent. _Pretty smart for a Seaweed Brain..._

"Nice out huh." Annabeth said leaning on my shoulder

"Yea its even more peaceful with you." I replied.

Annabeth blushed alittle and giggled. ''Trying to be a romantic guy huh Seaweed Brian." She giggled and kissed me.

I blushed and kissed back, but I could of sworn I hear giggling more like Aphrodite and her kids giggling.

_Oh just ignore us Perseus and get back to your lady._ Aphrodite said in my mind.

I turned even more red then usual as I heard a charging sound. Annabeth must of heard it also cause we pulled apart and waited for the worst as Skylar cuts through the wall.

"NO BODY STEALS MY SHIELD!" He yelled lightning and thunder booming as his eyes are lightning blue from his anger.

"and No Athena and Zeus's kids are allowed on my territory." Poseidon said coming from behind Skylar.

"My daughter shouldn't waste time with this this fish!" Athena shouted coming from behind Skylar as well.

"Oh please sister and uncle (Please correct me if I'm wrong) your kids are just trying to be in love." Aphrodite and her kids came.

Thats when hell broke in. The 3 gods, me and Annabeth arguing with Skylar, while everything was going wrong.

"ENOUGH!" One of us yelled but I couldn't tell who...

_**You guys and gals like it? The links to the music are in my pro and I'm still sorry that there isn't enough songs I just couldn't get much songs and if I didn't use your music I'm sorry! By the way I want your opinions on if I should have a chat with you guys and gals leave a review to the story and your opinion on if I should have that Q&A chats with you! If you all agree I will make sure to make a due date! LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-xoxoxo Nick**_


	7. Day 3: Part 2

A Couple? A Fight? What next ?

_**Sorry if I take long updating I'm getting writers block! What is going to happen!**_

_**Anyways lets see whos the couple and if you dont like it then well I had my own idea so no hates!**_

_**Disclaimer :Not the great mastermind behind Percy jackson and the Olympian series**_

Percy's POV

_I heard someone yell but I couldn't tell who cause of Skylar's electrical sword which scares the hell out of me._

"Why are we all fighting...I mean...i know why the gods are fighting, but Sky...you.." It was Silena she was all red I think she was crying but she couldn't finish her sentence cause she turned away and ran off.

"Shes right Skylar it was only a shield." I heard Annabeth speak up.

Skylar looked away. "My shield is to powerful for a kelp head or anyone I trained with it for years so I know how dangerous it is...it can even beat the gods..." Skylar said turning his shield to a watch then his sword into a chain as he goes after Silena.

Poseidon's POV

"The Aphrodite child is right...we should make this time good for our children and actually spend time with them.." I said as I let Percy and Annabeth be and walked to my cabin.

Silena's POV

_I don't know why, but Sky was only whining about a shield he doesn't even understand what was going on stupid boys never understanding love..._

I was sitting on my bed sobbing and my siblings were still with my mom so I was all alone in the cabin. The thing that made me jump was a knock at the door.

"Who is it..." I asked sounding depressed.

"Its Skylar." He responded he was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Its open..." I didn't know what I was saying I didn't want him to come in! But my god side said he should come in.

He came in but what was weird was he had his shield/wristwatch no chain and he had a guitar and I was so confused is he going to give me it as a gift from the Apollo cabin but he knelt down beside my bed like he was going to propose to me which kinda made me blush, but the guitar was on his knee him holding it as he began to strum it.

(OK! ITS A JONAS BROTHERS SONG DON'T HATE! BUT I KEPT LISTNEING TO THEM THIS PASS WEEK IDK Y BUT YEA SO NO HATES AND DEAL WITH IT ! :3 DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AT THE END)

He started singing. (Link in my pro)

_I can feel you all around_

_In the silence I hear the sound_

_Of your footsteps on the ground_

_And my heart slows down_

_So now I'm  
I'm waiting for the moonlight_

_So I can find you_

_In this perfect dream_

_Don't think that you can_

_Hide there in the shadows_

_Girl your not invisible_

_Your all that I can see  
Ohhh Oh yeah  
Somethings changing deep inside_

_All my hopes are comin' alive_

_As we're fading into the night_

_I can see your eyes_

_So I keep on  
I'm waiting for the moonlight_

_So I can find you_

_In this perfect dream_

_Don't think that you can_

_Hide there in the shadows_

_Girl your not invisible_

_I'm waiting for the moonlight_

_So I can find you  
In this perfect dream_

_Don't think that you can_

_Hide there in the shadows_

_Girl your not invisible_

_Girl your not invisible_

_Your all that I can see_

_And my heart slows down_

My heart was beating fast and I was hoping he didn't hear, but he just sang me a song saying I'm not invisible I'm the only thing he sees...I was blushing like hell and I was hoping he wouldn't notice but surely he did and cursed in my head cause of that smirk on his face.

" My shield was important Silena I know I must of freaked out cause of it but if its in someone elses grasp then hell woul-" I cut him off when I planted my lips to his. His lips were so soft like mine and when we pulled apart I turned crimson red and he only turned red but I was smiling cause of his shocked expression.

"I understand Sky I was just being stupid cause of it I didn't bother to stay and listen to your explanation." I said softly in a whisper giggling.

He only smiled and got up giving me his guitar.

"You look like someone who could play it will help giving the Aphrodite kids more beauty and hotness" He chuckled and walked out of the cabin and headed towards his cabin.

Connor's POV

We saw many things happening 1. Skylar leaving Aphrodite's cabin 2. Poseidon and Athena talking to each other and not arguing 3. We got pied in the face by the Demeter kids.

"THEY ARE GOING TO GET IT!" Travis shouted next to me and I shouted in argreement.

Our dad was just sleeping in one of the bed as he sneaked over to the Demeter cabin and jumped onto the roof as we carved a tiny hole.

"Travis got it?" I whispered

He nodded and started slowly dumping syrup into the hole and into the Demeter cabin.

I jumped down from the roof and got into position with my half siblings.

"HERMES KIDS!" We all heard Katie Gardner shouting as she and her siblings came out covered in syrup as we dumped feathers on them.

"PWNAGE!" Travis and Me shouted

"Can't believe you Travis and I thought I liked you after the camp fire song!" Katie screamed and ran over to the shower with her siblings to get washed.

I looked over at Travis who just became sad after hearing it. I know my brother had a crush on Katie but that was just to cold that after Travis went to sleep I told my half siblings " Ok after that incident we need to stop messing with the Demeter kids got it." I demanded and they all nodded.

Thalia's POV

So I decided to have a sleepover at the Zeus's cabin but the only problem was that Skylar, Nico. And Percy were here playing video games well Seaweed Brain and Dead Boy while my brother was just listening to his music, but the girls just came anyways.

"Girls...I kissed Skylar when I ran off from the argument." Silena whispered softly so the guys wouldn't hear.

"OMG! Really!" Katie and Annabeth squealed loudly which got the attention from the boys who just turned from what they were doing and looked at Annabeth and Katie with a 'What the Hades just happened' look. The girls just glared at them which made them go back to what they were doing.

"Shh don't yell they could still hear us." I warned them annoyed slightly.

My brother jumped down from his bunkbed which was weird cause once he gets on it he doesn't want to get off. He walked to a chest and opened it taking out a football as he throws it at Percy.

"Ow! Not cool!" Percy shouted getting up and picking up the ball and throwing it at back.

"Sorry dude I'm just bored." Skylar replied and looked at Silena at the corner of his eye.

Silena blushed faintly and looked away. Skylar took out a note and gave it to Silena whispering to her ear which I couldn't hear clearly but I knew he said ''Read it Later and give me your answer in the morning.''

"Ok girls lets play ''Lets look through the boys stuff through this mirror I found in Skylar's chest!''" I shouted getting giggles from the girls and shocked face from the boys which made me grin and start looking at the mirror with the girls as it showed 3 different rooms.

"Ah Nico! You really have to stop keeping skulls in your dresser!" Bianca shouted in fake shock.

"Seaweed Brain nice boxers by the way you don't need to worship my feet." Annabeth giggled.

"Skylar! Why do you have so many godly stuff and weapons! Has Ares taught you how to be a Ares kids!" Silena and I giggled

The boys were trying to get the mirror back, but we kept moving cause were faster then them.

"TIME FOR BED GIRLS!" Nico and Skylar shouted still trying to get the mirror.

"Ok night boys" We looked at them and winked at them and left the room except me. Nico and Percy also left to go to their cabin.

" Damn sis you didn't need to be all curious sheesh." Skylar joked jumping onto his bunkbed.

"Whatever bro." I giggled happily being proud to say 'bro'

_**Do you like the 2 couples I made if you don't like please don't do any haters! Plus I might redo this chapter cause I think its bad D: so review this chapter please to tell me if you like it or not this is just my first time thinking while having writers block and trust me it was hard**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-xoxo Ookami**_


	8. Day 4: Part 1

Oh Hades...

_**Hell is about to happen! Sad for the -connection broken- aw man I can't spoil it! You just have to read it! and my side story is on hold for now cause I am really depressed over one comment :( so yea on with the story!**_

_**Discalimer : I ain't the author behind PJO, so I don't own anything.**_

Percy's POV

I decided to visit my lovely Wise girl after my sword practice. On my way to her cabin I ran into Silena .

"Percy! Sorry I wasn't looking I was looking at my reflection." Silena apologized. _As always.._

"Its okay Silena.." I told her.

"Percy...your kinda close to Skylar has he ever talked about someone he cares about?" She asked shyly to me.

"Um not really...In fact he rarely hangs out with us he is mostly talking with either Hermes or arguing with our Uncle Hades." I replied to her snickering at the fact Skylar argues with the King of the Dead.

"Oh.." She said disappointed and walked passed me.

I turned around to say something to her, but almost collapsed seeing her kiss herself in the mirror. _Typical Aphrodite girl, but she is the sweetest out of all the other Aphrodite kids. _I was about to walk to the Athena's cabin when Skylar just suddenly got sprayed out of cabin 3. I watched Skylar being blast into the cabin 13. _Not good..._

"TYSON!" Skylar shouted coughing out sea water and he looked up to see two angered Hades kids.

"This isn't good." When I saw every single mortal, demigods, and gods come out of their respected cabins to see whats going on.

"Cousin was being mean." I heard Tyson said after coming out of our cabin.

"Well you didn't need to blast him into our cabin!" Nico shouted loud enough to make a earthquake.

"Go back to the dead emo boy." Skylar said spitting out sea water.

"What did you call me!" Nico shouted.

Skylar and Nico were about to start a sword fight when Athena and Aphrodite cut in.

"Children! Fighting isn't the answer." Athena shouted.

"Says you Lady Athena. You always fight with Lord Poseidon." Skylar huffed.

"You sure you don't want to get blasted Lieutenant Skylar." Athena threatened.

Skylar gulped when she said that and started shaking.

"Sister, do not torment him I think he has a explanation." Aphrodite said trying to spread love. _Typical..._

"Well I was helping Tyson make a new sword for Silena as a gift and um well he stepped on my shield and it burned him and he started to blame me." Skylar explained with a faint blush after saying what he made for Silena.

"Cute! I knew training Skylar to be romantic was worth it!" Aphrodite squealed

"And teaching Skylar how to be smart like a Athena kid is still in progress right Skylar?" Athena asked din a strict voice.

"Yes Lady Athena..." Skylar responded looking down.

Everyone went back to their cabins to avoid this whole thing between the lieutenant and the two anger goddess.

I ran to cabin 6 and knocked on the door. I was very happy that Annabeth opened the door.

"Hey Wise girl." I smiled.

"Whats up Seaweed brain?" She asked seeming a little tired.

"You seem tired Annabeth...What are you up to?" I asked worried about her.

"I was just crying thats all why?" She said trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Well why were you crying?.." I asked more worried.

"Annabeth if thats Percy mom isn't going to like you seeing him remember her strict rule!" Malcolm shouted in the background.

My eyes widen after hearing that. "So thats why you haven't been talking to me directly or alone lately..." I asked a little sad now.

A tear ran down Annabeth's cheek and she looked away. "I think it will be better if we didn't see each other now Percy.." Annabeth choked out trying to force back the tears.

_No! Annabeth I LOVE YOU! We can't break up! _I was trying to say that, but it felt like my voice was gone.

"Goodbye Percy." Annabeth whispered and kissed me on the cheek and went back inside.

I just stood there all teary once I had the strength I ran back to my cabin and sat on my bed crying my eyes out with Tyson trying to comfort me.

Katie's POV

So I was in front of my cabin fixing our mini garden and hoping my mother would love it, but the stupid Hermes kid, Travis Stoll, had to come by and stop me from finishing my master piece.

"Katie...can I um talk to you...?" He asked me shyly.

"Sure." I replied.

"About yesterday...I'm sorry about what happened and when you yelled at me...I was hurt and I wanted forgiveness form you." Travis said shyly rubbing his arm and trying not to make eye contact with me.

_Is this the Hermes kid that hit me with several stuff yesterday apologizing to me._ "I forgive you Travis, but don't do it again." I told him and that seemed to brighten his day and I smiled at that.

The next thing I knew I was hit with a water balloon. I looked at Travis who just stood there wide eyed like nothing happened. "I knew it was to good to be true. Travis how about this. You stay away from me, you don't talk to me, and if you get near me you will be strangled by a Venus fly trap." I told him and then smacking him in the chest slightly hard.

"W-wait Katie I didn't do it.." He said and I couldn't take another lie.

"Of course you didn't. You were just here to stall me, so that your siblings could get a perfect hit!" I shouted at him and stomped into my cabin.

"I didn't do it..." Travis whispered and walked back to his cabin.

I wanted to believe him, but how can I after all those tricks he pulled on me..._love is so hard...maybe I should talk to Lady Aphrodite or one of her kids..I should talk with Silena... _I laid on my bed thinking.

Silena's POV

Ok all of a sudden I get all these weird feelings in my stomach like something happened in the balance of love. _Weird... anyways I think I'll go see Sky..._

I found Skylar looking at the ocean in a tree and I smiled when I looked up. "Hey Sky boy." I called out.

H looked down and his face was all red like he was trying not to cry, but he failed and I didn't bother to say anything. "Hey Silena um can we talk?" He asked jumping down and landing beside me.

"Sure." I replied smiling at him.

" Well you know the commotion earlier...after my talk with Lady Athena...i think we shouldn't talk to each other..." He told me holding back his tears which goes the same for me, but tears were rolling down my cheek.

"W-what w-w-why!" I stuttered almost fully crying.

"I need to work on my studies as a lieutenant." He replied not making eye contact with me.

"So, working on your studies are more important then your life!" I half shouted and half asked. _I can't tell him I love him anymore..._

"Look Silena, my life is important too and so are you, but thanks to this trip I have been ignoring my work now I need to catch up on them...I'm sorry..." He whispered and kissed me on the cheek and walked passed me.

"Fine..." I cried softly and turned around to watch him walk away. "I hate you! I don't want to see you ever again!" I shouted still crying my eyes out. I slid down and was sitting on the ground hugging my knees and crying my eyes out. _I knew Skylar was nothing, but trouble..._

After a hour passed, I got up from where I was and ran back to my cabin not going to dinner. When I came into my cabin, my mother and siblings were so worried and when I entered they were asking lots of questions.

"I don't feel like answering them...I'll answer them tomorrow.." I told them and went to my bed covering myself under my covers.

My mother sat at the edge of my bed. "Silena dear what happened?" She asked me.

"Skylar...he broke my heart by telling me not to see him anymore..." I whispered.

"Oh dear." My mother said in shock. "I'll try my best to talk to Skylar and ask him questions cause I taught Skylar to be a better romantic boy." She told me and I giggled a little and sat up.

"Thanks mom." I told her and gave her a hug. In my surprised she hugged me back.

When I let go of her someone shouted and by someone I mean a god.

"ALL CABIN LADERS REPORT TO THE MESS HALL ASAP!" Three gods shouted who I could already it was The Big Three: Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades.

_**Well this was a depressing chapter for my depressed mood :'( hm I wonder what the big three wanted. Well its a mystery until next chapter. Check out my other story 'The Search for Half Bloods' and submit your character cause I am now putting that story on hold cause of someone :(**_ _**, so um review!**_

_**-love ya Ookami**_


	9. Mini Story 1 Skylar x Silena

Mini Couple Story!

_**Ok this isn't a real chapter, but every once in a while I'll being putting up mini couple stories and this mini couple story is about...Silena and Skylar!**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except Skylar Grace :p**_

Silena's POV

I was on my way to my cabin to practice on the guitar Skylar gave me. While I was walking there I ran into him and when I was looking at him I noticed he was shirtless.

"U-uh Sk-Sky w-wheres y-y-y-your s-shirt?" I stuttered so embarrassed to see him shirtless.

"Oh uh um Uncle Hades and I were arguing and he set me on fire and only my shirt was burned off." He explained.

"O-oh." I stuttered and cursing in my head hoping Skylar wouldn't see me blushing like fire.

"Well if you need anything Silena just see me in my cabin since I have nothing better to do." He told me and walked passed me.

"C-can you help me practice the guitar!" I shouted still blushing like hell. _Please say yes Please say yes!_

"Sure I'll meet you in your cabin after I get a new shirt." He replied with a wink and continued to walk to cabin 1.

I was just standing there still blushing until you know my girl friends came. I'm just guessing they were spying.

"So! You got a date with Skylar Grace!" Annabeth squealed.

"N-no its not like that Annabeth! " I shouted paying wih my fingers trying not to make eye contact with them.

"Sure..you just think that Silena." Katie and Thalia giggled.

"Not funny you two!" I shouted blushing more.

"Well good luck with your date." All 3 giggled and ran to the Athena cabin.

I fast walked to my cabin and my siblings were at the stables. _Yes my luck.._ I took out the guitar and waited for Skylar to come. _Okay I'll try to act bad so he can hold my hand and if he turns his head to tell me something I'll kiss him...yea thats a good plan._

"Silena I'm here!" Skylar shouted form outside the door.

I opened the door for him and smiled at him.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." I replied and let him in.

He sat on my bed and I sat next to him putting the guitar on my leg.

"Ok the first thing about using the guitar is learning the cords." He told me putting his hand over mine.

I blushed when he did that. "S-sky.." I stuttered and I didn't know what I was saying.

He looked at me. " Yea Silena?" He asked me.

I was like I couldn't control my body, but the next thing I knew was I pressed my lips against his. His lips were so soft that I didn't want to break this kiss. The next move that shocked me was that he kissed back. I was enjoying this so much that my hand moved on its own and remove Skylar's shirt.

Skylar broke the kiss and smiled at me. " So the Aphodite girl wants this to be more then a guitar lesson." He winked at me which made me blush, but I just nodded to answer his question.

"Well that lesson will be taught next week." He whispered in my ear.

"W-what!" I stuttered.

He put back on his shirt and kissed me deeply. I smiled and kissed back just as deeply.

He broke the kiss and stood up. " I'll talk to you later lover girl." He told me and left my cabin.

"Best lesson ever." I whispered smiling putting my finger to my lip.

All of a sudden my peace and quiet was ruined by Thalia , Bianca , Annabeth , and Katie running in and asking all sorts of question.

_**Well I hope you liked it! And for the Travis x Katie , Percy x Annabeth , and Thalia x Nico look out for their mini stories!**_

_**-Ookami**_


	10. Day 4: Part 2

Life is Difficult...

_**Haven't updated cause of writers block and cause im going to San Jose for the weekend! :D **_

_**Disclaimer : Ain't Rick Riordan cause I don't have a imagination like this.**_

Nico's POV

When all of the cabin leader came to the meeting table when 3 gods, _I'm not going to name names,_ Zeus , Poseidon , and Hades yelled really loud _I broke my promises opps. _So, we were all at the meeting table no one saying a word. I looked over at Skylar and he was just standing next to the door with a serious look on his face.

"This is bull crap why isn't anyone talking." I called out getting looks from almost everyone, but not Percy or Skylar.

I sighed and spoke up. " I don't know what happened cause I was sleeping, but all I can tell is something major happened and I need to know now so we can get rid of this silent." I spoke alittle harsh, but its the truth! I couldn't take it! I know it isn't me, but Percy said I need to be with the living also.

"You want to know what happened?" Katie spoke.

I turned to her a nodded.

"Alright, why don't you tell her Travis everyone should know how you humiliated me infront of my siblings." Katie said harsh and turned to Travis for a answer.

"I didn't plan it!" Travis shouted.

"Sure you didn't. All the other pranks were just accidents." Katie said sarcastically. _I'm glad I asked cause this is getting more and more fun to watch arguments._

"Gardner and Stoll take this outside or just end it now before your asses get fried." Skylar announced not even looking at anyone, but the ground. _I like the new Skylar attitude I might consider calling him cousin now...nah._

"How about you shutting up Grace." Silena spat at Skylar.

"Do you want to start something Beauregard?" Skylar almost shouted looking at Silena with his electrifying eyes.

"Seattle down!" A voice boomed behind Skylar.

Skylar became quiet and just stood there as all the gods piled in.

"We called you all here for a special contest." Poseidon started.

"Yes. We decided that this visit wouldn't be fun, so we asked the god of thieves for some excitement." My father, Hades added turning to Hermes.

"Well I thought about it and I got it." Hermes announced looking at all the cabin leaders and Skylar.

" We will hold a capture the cabin game on Friday and the game is simple. Whoever can get the opposites side cabin. The game will be a boys versus girls so I'll rearrange the cabins and you need to pick a leader." Hermes explained.

All the boys turned to Skylar who didn't even bother to look at them. "Lord Hermes if I may speak." Skylar asked.

Hermes nodded and Skylar kept on talking. " If the guys want me to be their leader then Annabeth and Silena are leaders for the girls side. While Percy Jackson is my co leader." Skylar explained.

"Very Wise, Skylar." Athena spoke and turned back to Hermes.

"We have a agreement, but Skylar has to pick your co co leader." Hermes said.

"A third leader...Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner." He spoke and looked at Hermes.

"Very well...The leaders will stay in the Zeus's cabin so try not to kill each other." Hermes said nervously looking at Aphrodite and she nodded for some reason.

When everyone was dismissed I was the last one to leave, but I stayed beind for a few mintues cause I knew someone else was here.

"Hey Dead boy." Thalia called.

"Hey." I replied looking straight into her eyes which made my legs feel like Jello so I decided to sit.

"So...Why you still here?" Thalia asked a little curiosity on her face.

"I decided to leave last since I don't want to walk back." I replied still looking at her eyes.

Thalia must of saw me looking into her eyes and smirked. "What you looking at Nico?" She asked and I snapped out of my trance.

"I-I was um uh." I stuttered like a idiot. _D-damn it why does she have to be so fucken beautiful!_

She giggled and kissed me on my cheek. "I'll see you later Nico." She told me and left the room.

I was just sitting there blushing like a idiot. After 10 minutes I finally got up and walked to my cabin stumbling a little bit case my legs felt like Jello still.

(_**A/n: GOOD JOB OOKAMI FOR PUTTING A THALIAXNICO MOMENT! review if you liked it XD)**_

Percy's POV

I was forced into a cabin to help Skylar decide for the tactic we are going to use.

"We could go with the attack and run tactic." Travis suggested always looking up for a few sec to look over at Katie.

" How about the run and dodge tactic? " I suggested glancing at Annabeth as she talked with Silena and Katie.

"Both." Skylar called and explained why we should do both.

"Oh I get it, but what I don't get is that were going against girls and most of the Aphrodite kids are girls so with their charms most of the guys will fall for them." I explained my confusion.

"Don't worry the Aphrodite kids aren't good with swords so just throw their make up or mirrors somewhere and they will freak out." Skylar said a little harsh and loud that Silena heard.

"You want to start something again Grace!" She shouted and walked over to Skylar who doesn't mind.

" How about moving that air head of yours back to your team." Skylar said calmly.

"How about I just cut off that huge ego of yours!" She shouted pulling a dagger out. _When did she get a dagger?_

"Let me burn yours first!" Skylar yelled getting up knocking over his chair and pulling out his shield.

Silena started attacking Skylar who kept blocking it waiting for the right time to burn her.

I didn't know what happened next, but me and Annabeth were standing between them.

"Lord Hermes said not to kill each other!" Annabeth shouted trying not to make eye contact with me.

" Fine.." Silena mumbled and put away her dagger.

Skylar stayed silent and put away his shield. He looked at Silena for a little and then just walked out of the cabin.

"Just let him take a break." Katie spoke and everyone nodded.

I looked over at Silena and she looked down after Skylar left.

"Travis we should talk about positions when Skylar gets back." I informed and got on the bunkbed I was assigned to.

Travis agreed and went to bed himself. I don't know if he had trouble sleeping like I did, but I was just thinking about a certain daughter of Athena.

Annabeth's POV

I watched the boy go to sleep and I mostly stared at Percy.

"Silena...since your the daughter of Aphrodite...you can sense love right?.." Katie asked shyly to Silena.

"Yea..." Silena replied a little curious, but she was still sad after Skylar left.

"Well...um do you think Travis likes me?" Katie asked shyly/

Silena tried not to giggle or else the boys would wake up, but they didn't know that they were still awake.

"Yea. He definitely loves you." Silena giggled alittle and quietly.

Katie smiled slightly and had a faint blush. I was happy for her that her crush loved her.

Silena must of notice me staring out into space.

"Percy still loves you Annabeth." She whispered.

I smiled and nodded to her in thanks. I was about to tell her that Skylar loved her still also, but Skylar came back.

"Hey." He greeted us and took off his shirt and then putting on a white undershirt.

Silena was obviously just staring at him which cause me and Katie to giggle quietly.

Skylar looked over at Silena and even though he had a serious look on his face at the cover of his lip he was smiling.

"We're all friends for now, but when the game begins." He looked directly at us. "Friendship doesn't matter its about winning. Now you girls better give me a fight that I would remember." He told us and went to bed.

"Wow." I spoke first and turned to the girls. "You heard him we have to give him the fight he will remember." I told them and smiled.

When it was lights out we went to our assigned bed across from the guys. When we were about to get into bed Silena suggested we give the boys a goodnight kiss.

"Sure." Katie and me agreed.

I kissed Percy lightly on the lips. " Sweet dreams Seaweed brain." I whispered and went to bed.

Katie kissed Travis and whispered good night and went to bed.

I didn't head Silena go to bed so me and Katie looked over at Skylar and Silena. I tried not to giggle because Silena was kissing Skylar longer then expected.

Katie cleared her throat slightly. "Silena." She giggled.

Silena clearly head us and stopped kissing Skylar and was deep red. "I-I uh um." She stuttered trying to find a excuse.

"Its ok Silena." I told her giggling.

Silena nodded and whispered good night to Skylar and went to bed.

I wished everything was normal, but nothing can be my way. When I drifted to sleep I dreamed about that certain Seaweed Brain that always made my heart flutter. _Seaweed Brain...i love you..._

_**Hope you guys liked it! This is my gift to you guys before I leave to go to a trip so I hope you liked it! Review! Updates on my other story is still in progress**_

_**-Ookami**_


	11. Bonus Chapter: Ending Day 4

The Boys Know...

_**BONUS! SINCE I LOVE YOU GUYS! ANOTHER CHAPTER! REMEMBER TO REVIEW MY OTHER CHAPTER!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

Skylar's POV

I couldn't sleep until he girls went to bed. So I was just relaxing keeping my eyes closed until the girls turned off the lights.

"How …...we...the goodnight...?" Silena spoke from the girls which I couldn't make out cause I had my earphones on.

I was about to open my eyes, but decided to keep them closed. I was almost asleep when I felt a pair of warm and soft lips crash into mine. I opened my eyes slightly my eyes still looking like my eyes were closed and to my surprise Silena was kissing me even though she told me she hated me. I kissed back slightly, but only a little.

"Silena." I heard Annabeth giggle.

Silena pulled away after 3 minutes and blushed like an idiot which made her cute.

"Goodnight birdbrain." She whispered and kissed my cheek and went to bed.

That night I was able to sleep and dream about that certain Aphrodite child. _I'll make sure to do something right before I leave in 14 days Silena..._

_**(So yea I figured out I did 4 days of this series if you put together chapter 2 and 3 that is 1 day. Chapter 4-6 (2 day). Chapter 7 (3 day). Chapter 8 -10 (Day 4). So yea 15 more days until this series is over! There might be a sequel!) **_

Percy's POV

I was having trouble sleeping even though I was thinking of Annabeth. I was on the bunk below Travis's and I was able to hear the girls talking.

"Lets give the boys a good night kiss?" Silena told the girls.

"Sure." Annabeth and Katie agreed.

I wasn't sure what happened next, but a pair of soft lips who I knew they belonged to Annabeth press against mine. I was about to kiss back until she pulled away.

"Good night Seaweed brain." She whispered and went over to her bed.

_I'll win you back Annabeth. Before the gods leave I'm going to win you back._

I finally fell asleep and I was dreaming about Annabeth.

Travis's POV

I was getting trouble sleeping which is weird for me cause I'm usual out in a minute, but being in the same room as Katie gave me difficulty to sleep.

For some reason I felt a pair of lips pressed against mine so I opened my eyes slightly to see Katie kissing me. I was so shocked that I couldn't act, but look like I'm asleep.

"Good night my little thief." Katie whispered to me and went to bed.

I wasn't sure if I looked pale like a child of Hades or if I was red like a tomato. I was guessing both.

I finally fell asleep smiling like a goof and dreaming about Katie.

_**Hope you liked it so It ends Day 4! Onto Day 5! Review please! ^^**_

_**-Ookami**_


	12. Day 5

A Unexpected Scene...

_**This is a treat like a doggy bone so for everyone who reviewed my last 2 chapters thank them please cause this my last chapter I'm going to upload for now until I come back from my trip**_

_**Disclaimer: Mr. Riordan has kids...and I don't so yea you know how I can't possibly own PJO Series**_

Annabeth's POV

Ok after our short meeting in the Zeus's cabin we decided to take a break and I decided to go my cabin since I couldn't hang out with Percy.

"Annabeth." My mother called.

I turned to her. " Yes Mother?" I asked

"Lieutenant Skylar is coming over from a lesson from me, but I'll be in a meeting do you mind teaching him the standards of Greek fire." Athena explained to me.

I nodded in understanding. " Alright Mother I'll try my best." I replied.

She walked out of the cabin and into the Big House.

"Great I'm stuck teaching him." I complained and took out my notes for Greek Fire and taking a sip of water which tasted strangely odd.

I heard a knock from my cabin door and opened it to see Skylar.

"Uh Hey Annabeth is Lady Athena here?" He asked casually.

"No she told me to teach you about Greek Fire." I told him and let him in.

He sat on a spare chair and handed me a dagger.

"If your going to teach me then you should know how Lady Athena does it. If I get any of her questions wrong she slashes at me and I have to think fast to not get injuried." He explained to me taking off his shirt.

"Ouch that must suck." I told him taking the dagger.

"Alright. What is the use of Greek Fire and which cabin uses it the most?" I asked preparing a attack just in case.

"Its used as a weapon mostly explosions and the Hephaestus cabin does." He replied and lowered my guard.

"Next question. Does Greek Fire latch onto the floor?" I asked..

"Um.." He tried to think about it, but I slashed at him.

He thought fast and grabbed the hilt with his hand letting blood trickle down the hilt.

"Wow you're fast." I said and he let go.

" When I began as lieutenant I learned lots of things from the gods." He replied.

I didn't know what happened, but my voice and mouth took control of themselves. "Even Lady Aphrodite?" I asked trying to shut my mouth.

"Yes." He replied.

"Can you show me what she thought you?" I asked still trying to shut my mouth shut.

"Well I don't thin-" He was cut off when he saw someone out the window.

Skylar's POV

Weird...Annabeth asked me to show her what I learned from Lady Aphrodite.

I looked out the window and saw black long hair, but I think I was just imaging and my mouth took control of itself.

"Well I don't thin- Alright." I told her, but I wanted to decline.

I winked at her and my eyes turned slightly pink instead of blue. "You know Annabeth." I started leaning closer to her and I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.

She looked like she wanted to move also, but it was like she was glued to her spot.

"You look really beautiful...I haven't realized until..." I couldn't finish cause my lips just pressed against hers and she kissed me back which shocked me.

I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. I was trying my best to pull away.

Annabeth's POV

Skylar was showing me what he learned and I was just staring at those dreamy eyes. _What am I thinking! I love Percy! What is wrong with me!_

When I was in my thoughts I felt a pair of soft lips press against mine and it pulled me out of my thoughts and Skylar kissed me. _He kissed me!_ I didn't know what happened, but I kissed back and I was trying to pull away and my eyes were opened slightly and saw Skylar trying to pull back

Silena's POV

It was my turn to check all the cabins and while I was checking I crashed into Percy.

"Oh sorry Silena." He apologized and helped me up.

I dusted myself off and smiled. " Its fine Percy." I replied.

"So where you headed?" I asked out of curiosity.

" To cabin 6 to visit Annabeth. Tyson already cleaned up our cabin." He replied.

"Oh I was heading over there too, so you wanna walk there together?" I asked.

"Sure." He responded with a goofy smile that made me giggle no it makes almost every girl giggle except Clarisse.

We started walking towards Cabin 6 and I was checking my clipboard for a while on the walk until he cleared his throat to signal me that we're here.

"Alright lets see if they got this place clean." I said.

I knocked on there door and waited for someone to answer.

"Nothing." Percy replied after 10 minutes.

"I can see that." I said sighing and opening the door.

When I opened the door the scene that shocked me was my best friend, Annabeth kissing my...my friend, Skylar. I dropped the clipboard and it caught their attention and they pulled apart.

"What the fuck was that Skylar!" I heard Percy shouted behind me, but I didn't bother to shut him up I was just fixing my eyes on Skylar who showed no emotion on his face.

"It was nothing Kelp Head." Skylar responded looking directly at Percy.

" YOU WERE KISSING MY..." He trailed off and looked at Annabeth with pleading eyes.

I didn't know what was wrong with those 2, but they just showed no emotions like they were in a trance.

"Grace !" Percy shouted Skylar's last name uncapping Riptide and then charging at Skylar.

Skylar countered it quickly by taking the dagger that was in Annabeth's hand and parry his attack.

"Bring it Jackson!" He shouted running passed me with Percy close behind him.

I looked at Annabeth and she began to come into reality.

"Silena...what happened?" She asked still in a daze.

"You kissed Skylar..." I replied with no emotions and just looked at the floor with interest

"W-What! I was suppose to teach him about Greek Fire, but when I drank my bottle of water I just blacked out." She explained.

"What water?" I asked

She gave me the bottle she drank and I saw the hint of pink in it.

"Who gave this to you?" I asked a little concerned.

"My mother why?" She replied.

"...She put in a love potion she got from my mother." I replied and looked at Skylar who was slashing more and more weaker.

"What..." She said and looked at Who I was looking at.

"Skylar had the same water also." She added and my eyes widen.

"Skylar must of drank it before he came in here and when he came I here the potion activated." I explained and I saw Percy willed the water from the bathroom and dosed Skylar.

"Skylar!" We both shouted and ran to his side after the water stopped.

Skylar started coughing out water and I couldn't tell if he was weak or was about to black out.

"We got to take him to the infirmary!" A Apollo kid shouted.

Beckendorf and Nico carried him off to the infirmary fast.

I looked at Percy with a shocked face. "Percy...you could of killed him..." I told him.

"Well he deserves it! He kissed Annabeth!" He shouted his face showing hurt and anger.

"He didn't mean to...He was under a trance." I explained him everything and he understood.

"Oh Hades...I have to apologized." He told me and helped me up and we both walked to the infirmary discussing on how he should apologized.

Thalia's POV

"Chiron will he be ok?" I asked a little concerned at the skin tone of Skylar's skin.

"Yes he is going to wake up anytime now." Chiron explained and I sighed in relief.

Silena and Percy entered and Skylar woke up and turned to look at them.

"I'm so sorry Skylar I didn't me-" He was cut off my Skylar.

"Its ok Jackson I would of acted the same if you kis-" He stopped dead track there and just ignored it and looked at the ceiling.

I went over to Silena , Annabeth , and Katie to let Percy and Skylar talk.

"Whatever happened last night or a few hours ago I don't want to know." I stated and all the girls blushed when I said 'last night'

I smirked. " Ok I'm curious now." I said.

" W-We um w-w-well." They all stammered.

Before they could answer Lady Artemis , Aphrodite , Athena with Lord Zeus and Poseidon came in bickering.

"You shouldn't have mess with them!" Lady Aphrodite shouted.

"Well why would I have my daughter spend time with with That barnacle brain's son!" Lady Athena spat back a little cold.

The 3 other gods were just watching the bickering.

"Ow!" Skylar shouted and all the gods and goddesses turned their attention to him.

"What happened my son." Zeus asked a little concerned.

"Why were Lady Aphrodite and Lady Athena arguing?" He asked. _He always got ways of getting attention now doesn't he._

" Lady Athena did something wrong." Zeus told Skylar.

"I only tinkered a little with love what is wrong with that." Lady Athena spoke.

"Well that is my job!" Lady Aphrodite shouted.

Skylar just sighed. " Lady Aphrodite you look beautiful under that light. I bet that if you move alittle to your right you would look outstanding." Skylar spoke with a smile.

Lady Aphrodite just giggled and did what she was told.

"Ah peace and quiet." Lord Poseidon spoke.

" We just came here to inform you _boys_ and girls that the game is still up and you still have time to get ready it will start in 2 days." Lady Artemis spat the word boys in disgust.

"Alright." We all agreed and the gods and goddesses left.

"Well lets get some shut eye." I announced and started walking out.

Everyone started leaving Skylar on his infirmary bed, but Silena was the last one to leave.

Silena's POV

I was the last one to leave cause I wanted alone time with Skylar.

"I'll be here right in the morning to feed you Skylar." I told him while putting a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Ok." He responded.

I smiled slightly at him and leaned in and kissed him passionately. His eyes widen, but slowly accepted and kissed back. _What am I doing...I told him I hated him..but i love him so much …_

I broke the kiss and left the infirmary and went to my cabin to sleep, but I wrote in my diary.

_**This one was quick alright if you don't like it i'll redo it I promise and don't forget...PJATOSROCKS09 and Blue-Black Flame our meeting tomorrow same place as usual and I'll get more people.**_

_**-Ookami**_


	13. Day 6

The Big Game and the winner is...

_**Sorry for the long wait couldn't think of any thing**_

_**Disclaimer : I finally own PJO! Happy day! (wakes up the next morning) damn it was only a dream...**_

Silena's POV

It was the boys v.s girls game and the boys doesn't have their strongest person, Skylar Grace. I was walking to the girls side.

"Silena. Don't take the Pegasus up to soon remember they got Seaweed Brain." Annabeth reminded me and I nodded.

"GET THE HADES OUT!" All the girls head and turned around seeing all the boys piling out of the infirmary looking crazy scared.

"You think they tried getting Skylar?" Katie asked.

Me and Annabeth just simply nodded.

"Well their idiots thinking they can get Skylar out of bed after him being in bed for 3 days." Annabeth scuffed. ( _**CONTEST! : WHO KNOWS WHAT DAY IT IS FOR THIS STORY! IF YOU GUESS IT RIGHT I'LL UPDATE 3 MORE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!)**_

"I could of gotten him out of bed,but the tension that builds up..." I muttered under my breath so only I can hear.

We all gotten in position for the battle and waited for the signal.

"BEGIN!" The Big Three boomed that the trees shook and almost collapsed with thunder booming in the background echoing.

The Ares and Athena girls were head to head fighters while the Aphrodite and Apollo girls were aerial fighters with their arrows. Thalia was both with her powers over thunder and able to disarm the boys easily.

"Ok steady." I whispered to the Pegasus not able to hear his thoughts. I started aiming at boys and launching them making the first move of attack and the girls started attacking after the signal. They were obviously led by both Thalia and Annabeth while the boys have Percy and Travis leading.

I was in hiding so Percy wouldn't hear the Pegasus's thoughts. I heard something rustle in the tree and I turned around to see a dark figure. "Whos there?" I called starting to get scared.

The dark figured jumped down into the ground where the light hit him showing black spiky hair. It was the guy I actually fell for. He was out of bed and in the battle. "Skylar..." I whispered.

_Skylar! That means we might lose! _I launched 5 arrows down at the boys signaling the girls that theres trouble. Annabeth told Thalia to keep going after the army while she took care of Skylar.

I launched more arrows along with the Apollo cabin while the Hephaestus girls threw Greek fire on the battle field.

_._ Everyone stopped what they were doing even the Chiron also the gods and goddess looked to see what that sound was. Annabeth disarmed Skylar and Skylar was gripping onto the hilt to hard that blood was rolling down Annabeth's sword.

"The lieutenant." Travis started.

"Just." Connor added.

"Got His." Percy added.

"Ass Pwned." The girls said in unison.

Skylar looked back at his father and stood up letting go of the hilt that was smeared with _his_ blood.

"Congratulations...to Annabeth Chase , Katie Gardner , and Silena Beauregard. You three proved to be good leaders and a well done battle tactic worthy to Lady Athena. The Girls win and their prize will be somewhat special to them." Skylar announced and turned to limp back to his infirmary bed.

Hermes started clapping. "Well done demigods. Chiron has trained you all well." Hermes announced and the Gods and Goddess started clapping even Hades, well not proud clapping, but the 'Congratulations I'm kinda sleepy and bored here' kinda of clap.

"But we didn't even get the flags." Annabeth and I spoke up.

"I know. This was only a way to show your progress in Camp Half Bloods. You, demigods proved yourself to us The goal was for the boys side to disarm Thalia Grace while the girls try to disarm Skylar Grace." Zeus and Hermes explained.

We all nodded in agreement. "So what is our prize?" A girl from the Apollo cabin spoke up. Her name was...Violet.

"The boys are your servant until we leave. If they disobey then well threaten them." Hades spoke the bad news to the boys and the good news to the girls.

"SAY WHAT!" The boys all shouted in unison. _I didn't think that was possible.._

"Starting tomorrow." Poseidon claimed and I could of sworn Artemis was dancing and mocking her brother. _I think she likes this whole the boys are your servant deal._

We all nodded and went to our cabins. The girls excited to tell the boys what to do.

"Silena. Hurry up we are going to visit Skylar." I heard Annabeth call.

I ran out of my cabin to see the Stoll Brothers , Percy , Annabeth , and Katie waiting outside.

"Your excited." Percy chuckled and Annabeth elbowed him in the gut. I giggled at their bicker and started to walk towards the infirmary.

"They always seem to fight like a married couple." Connor laughed and I just giggled at that.

When we got to the infirmary we stopped because of two people talking. "We shouldn't be eavesdropping." Katie whispered softly.

"But its Skylar...and I think Apollo." Connor and Travis whispered.

We were at the entrance and Skylar's bed is the close to the entrance, but not fully like about the forth bed. We couldn't make out his full conversation.

"...the...curse...so...Aphrodite...mess...with...life..." Skylar told.

We could obviously hear Apollo's voice clearly cause of the shouting of joy. "Will do! And aren't you a little romantic for a 19 year old!" Apollo shouted excited.

"SHUT UP! HADES YOU ARE ANNOYING WHEN YOU ARE HAPPY!" We heard Skylar shouting clearly that time.

"I'll see to it then I'll prepare everything." Apollo said before starting to walk out. We ran to where Annabeth and Percy were. They just finished arguing and headed here.

Apollo walked out and went to the Big House. We walked into the infirmary and went to Skylar.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey. Um...Sorry about disarming you and hurting you Skylar." Annabeth apologized looking at Skylar's wrapped arm then suddenly finding a interest to the flooring.

"Its fine Annabeth." He replied and grabbed both Percy and Travis with one hand easily and I was impressed.

"Well you we could, but it will be difficult." Percy said.

"Yea Skylar we can, but why are we-" Travis was cut off and when Skylar whispered something to him in his ear he turned red.

"Don't say anything! She is right there!" Travis shouted catching our attention.

Skylar let go of them after their small meeting which caught me and the girls to become curious.

"Wonder what was that about." Katie spoke up.

"Who knows they're boys and will do anything to get out of messes right servants." Annabeth teased Percy.

Percy just grumbled and left with the others. I stayed behind and put a wet cloth on Skylar.

"My own personal nurse." He smiled at me which caused me to blush.

"I'm only here just to take care of you for a little then I'm off Grace." I shot back at him while feeding him ambrosia.

"Whatever you say Beauregard." He spoke flashing that smile that always makes me happy inside and blush.

It passed 10 minutes since we started talking. I looked at my watch and cursed that I had to leave.

"Well my small shift is over I'll see you later Grace." I announced almost leaning in to kiss him, but held it in and went back to my cabin.

When I got to my cabin and laid down on my bed to go to sleep. I started crying myself to sleep ever since my small depression over Sky's words. _I don't think we should see each other..._

Those simple 8 words put three certain girls into a depressed state to cry themselves to sleep and they will always curse that certain day.

_**RATE! IS IT GOOD! BAD! HORRIBLE! I DID THIS WHILE HAVING WRITERS BLOCK AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTION FOR MY SMALL CONTEST!**_

_**-Peace and Love Ookami.**_


	14. Day 7

Guy Servants = Girls...

_**Pfft thanks to eltigre221 review I decided to put day 1 of the servants...also still waiting for any answers for my small contest on my last chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and if I did...there would be more Percabeth moments! and I DON'T OWN ANY THING ELSE IN THIS STORY! EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T IN THE ORINGINAL STORY!**_

Percy's POV

_TODAY IS HELL! I mean the girls are taking advantage over us guys! The Artemis Hunters used Connor and Travis as practice targets. I'm forced to hold most of the Athena girls' books and I'm fairly sure that Nico and Skylar were dragged into the Aphrodite's cabin 2 hours ago!_

"Annabeth we need Percy!" Maddie, a Demeter's girl called from the door.

I groaned and placed the book on the desk and ran after Maddie.

"WHAT! NO!" I heard Nico shouted and saw both him and Skylar being thrown out of the Apollo's cabin.

Lyra, a girl from the Apollo cabin came out. " Well you have to be obedient!" Lyra yelled (_**If you don't know where I got these characters check out my other PJO story)**_

"We aren't singing!" Nico and Skylar shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing after they heard them yell and surrounded them. Skylar noticed this and we all know him after these pass days that he doesn't like being the center of attention.

"Ugh fine I'll sing just leave Nico out of it." Skylar complained and thought of a song to sing of that he learned from Apollo until he caught someone's eyes on him. Skylar closed his eyes and began singing a song.

**_(Link is in my profile for this song i do not own)

* * *

_**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

He stops singing and everyone became in a sad depression, but it was mostly the girls though three certain ones I could name easily. _Katie , Annabeth , and Silena...their crying _

"Come on slow poke." A annoyed/depressed Maddie grabbed me by the back to the Demeter cabin to tell me to water their plants.

"I really hate these chorus you girls make us do." I grumbled while watering the plants.

I was alone watering the plants and I wasn't certain if girls were in the Demeter cabins, but I tried listening in.

"We have to ask the girls! It can be one way we can get them back right? I mean the gods won't interfere..." I heard someone shout and I knew that delicate voice that makes my heart skip a beat. _Annabeth_

"Its risky what happens if the Aphrodite cabin butts in?" That voice sounded like Katie. Travis told me her voice is delicate yet demanding.

"I'll keep them in the cabin..I just want _him_ back before he leaves..." Someone I knew the neat freak to mostly everyone and the voice that makes Skylar red like the flames of the underworld. _Silena who are you referring to him..._

I heard the cabin door open and the three girls walked out while I was still watering the plants looking like I didn't hear anything.

"OK SERVANTS! 10 MINTUE BREAK!" Annabeth and Thalia yelled and I was certain all the boys rna to the mess hall for a rest.

_**~*~ MESS HALL ~*~**_

"THEY ARE KILLING US!" Seth from the Hephaestus cabin yelled.

"You telling us! The huntress used us as moving targets!" The Stoll Brothers said in sync complaining while removing the arrows on their helmet and armor.

"THE APHRODITE GIRLS WERE DRESSING US UP IN TUXEDOS LIKE THEIR OWN PERSONAL DOLLS!" Skylar and Nico shouted together while messing up their hair to get rid of the gel.

"Malcolm! How many books do you book worms have!" I complained rubbing my sore shoulders.

After we all complained about how they are making our lives miserable and after hearing what the Ares girls did to Beckondorf and Malcolm I'm afraid to even get assigned to them. We all collapsed our heads on the table groaning in pain.

_**OVER TO THE GIRLS WHILE THE GUYS REST!**_

Annabeth's POV

_This plan...I don't think its worth for Athena or Aphrodite I mean we are telling all the girls to get the other guys except Skylar , Percy , and Travis._

"Ok!" All the girls shouted snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

They all went to the mess hall dragging a tired boy or guys to do more work. When I got inside I grabbed Percy by the back and took him to his cabin.

I was pretty sure Silena took Skylar to the Zeus's cabin and Katie took Travis to the Hermes cabin.

When we got inside I sat Percy down on his bed and I sat down next to him.

"So what is my next chorus?" He groaned.

_I can't believe I'm going to say this..._"Your next job is to kiss me" I told him.

He blinked slightly shocked and taken back. "Did I hear you clearly? You want me to kiss you?" He asked trying to make sure he is hearing correctly. _What a Seaweed Brain...the Seaweed Brain I fell in love with._

"You heard me correct so get doing on your job." I smiled at him.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine and I happily kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. He fell back and I was on top of him going into a complete make out session.

_**(Ah! Lets leave those 2 alone! Next is -looks at list- KATIE AND TRAVIS!)**_

Katie's POV

_This is impossible! I can't believe those two actually talked me into it even Annabeth seemed to disagree until the daughter of the goddess of love convinced her!_

"So what now? Target Practice? Laundry?" He asked when we got into his cabin.

"Lets practice CPR ok?" I asked shyly.

"Oh um ok." He replied shyly and almost stuttered.

I laid down on his bed. "So you should know all the steps right?" I asked him and he nodded walking over to me. He tilted my head back and opened my mouth.

"So why are we learning CP-" I cut him off when I crashed my lips against his. _I missed his lips so much...but I always missed him more..._

We were kissing passionately and deeply like he wanted me like how I wanted him _**(does that sound perverted in any ways o.o leave a review please)**_

_**TO MUCH! -checks list- SILENA AND SKYLAR!**_

Silena's POV

I was taking Skylar to his cabin. Once we reached his cabin we were sitting on his bed making a deal.

"So your saying if I can't wins someones heart by the end of the visit I have to spend a day with Apollo?" He asked uncertained.

"That and you have to sing for the last day of the visit." I explained.

"And if I win?" He asked.

"You get a new dagger and I'll french kiss you." I told him and he was thinking.

"Deal." He said sticking out his hand to seal the deal.

"Nope." I told him.

"What?" He said dumbfounded.

I leaned in and kissed him by surprised and he kissed me back before I broke our short kiss. "Thats how you seal a deal with me alright bird brain." I winked at him and giggled.

"Note taken." He smiled and went into dream land thats for sure.

_**What a chapter...to bad for the boys! Anyways figure out my short contest form my last chapter to get 3 bonus chapters! Review please!**_

_**-Ookami**_

_**Who said the chapter is over...what happened to PERCY AND TRAVIS!**_

Skylar's POV

I came walking out of my cabin with Silena when she grabbed me and took me to cabin 3.

"Uh Poseidon's?" I asked curious.

She nodded and we opened the door to find a giggling Annabeth and a red faced Percy with a little lipstick marking on his shirt and face.

I whistled. " Nice one! You got the catch of the day Kelp Head." I laughed and went to go check on Travis.

I opened the Hermes cabin to find Travis and Katie making out on Travis's bed.

I cleared my throat. " Excuse me sir and ma'am I'm sorry to interrupt this small meeting with lips." I chuckled and they pulled apart beet red.

"You stole the gem Travis. I hope your happy with it." I chuckled and they turned even more red.

"S-S-SKYLAR!" I heard them yell when I left.

_**Ok thats the end! Review PLEASE!  
**_

_**-Ookami**_


	15. Day 8

Guys! Girls! (Day 8) (1 week and a Day so 6 more days left!)

_**A reviewer was so so so close! but it was day 8! But tomorrow or today or whenever just wait k viewers! Anyways this should be one heck of a chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: -sniff- -sniff- hear by beloved is Ookami's dreams of ever owning PJO..R.I.P OOKAMI'S DREAMS**_

Katie's POV

_The boys are getting out of hands...almost all of them except Travis , Percy , and Skylar. We don't know why, but the rest of the boys are just yelling at each other like they don't like their gender..._

"Skylar! We have to stop this!" I heard Travis yelled.

"How! Uncle Hades is relaxing , Uncle Poseidon is somewhere fishing , and Father Zeus is reading a book in the Big House! I don't know where the other gods and goddess are!" Skylar shouted.

_They are in hearing range..Silena and Annabeth are next to me.._

"Girls listen.." I whispered and they did what they were told.

"I don't get whats wrong with them!" Percy complained.

"Dude you sound like a girl complaining! Gah this is a headache." Skylar complained.

"It could be one of the gods putting a curse on the boys." Travis suggested.

Skylar was deep in thought. "It could be Lady Artemis." Skylar suggested.

"Who knew she has that much hatred for boys." Percy chuckled.

"DUCK!" Skylar shouted and grabbed the other two boys arms and pulled them down along with him when an incoming arrow hit them.

"What the he-" Skylar was out of hearing range when Annabeth started dragging me and Silena and I mean literally dragging us across camp and into her cabin.

"Ok we heard the boys so it could be Lady Artemis." Annabeth conculded.

"But who would ask her?" I questioned.

Annabeth was taken back by the question and pondered.

"Think faster Annabeth! Skylar has the lo- I mean the brains! He is a bird brain, but remember he was almost raised by the gods!" Silena yelled.

"Why? I mean wouldn't it be better if Skylar solved it." I asked a little curious from this out burst.

"Yes, but it would show Skylar girls are better." She explained to me.

"Oh..clever." I smiled until Annabeth called our attention.

"You know after hearing your small conversation..I think we should let Skylar solve this don't you think?" Annabeth asked.

_What is going on..._ "You know I agree with you so so soo much." Silena and I agreed.

Percy's POV

_WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON! _"Skylar what are we going to do!" I shouted running to the beach with Travis and Skylar right next to me. Apparently making Artemis a suspects makes her huntress frustrated which equals us moving targets.

"THALIA! KNOCK IT OFF!" Skylar shouted at the top of his lungs and continued running.

"YOU KNOW WE SHOULDN'T OF BEEN IN HEARING RANGE!" Travis shouted.

Skylar took a sharp turn pulling us along and we hid there while the huntress ran by. We all sighed in relief.

"What has gotten into the guys!" I shouted/complained.

"I don't know..." Skylar said going into deep thought. _Figures..when your raised by almost every single gods you acknowledge and inherit one of their ability example...Skylar thinking like Athena._

"Maybe we should just let the girls think of the plan you know." Travis spoke up.

"I agree with you." I agreed and we both turned to Skylar.

"Strangely Kelp Head and Jester are correct for once." Skylar told us and we got out of hiding and walked to the Big House.

Apollo's POV

_I'm telling my sister that girls should learn more respect to the guys, but she did vice versa which confused me! So I just put a tiny curse on the girls to respect the guys and I'm thinking she did the same to the guys._

I was staring out from the window of the attic where the old oracle was placed. "This is just great." I complained to myself looking at the disaster that is happening right now. Boys thanking the girls. Girls thanking and hugging the boys.

"Apollo why must you always fight with Artemis?" Aphrodite asked coming upstairs even though she hates the cobwebs up here.

"Shes a pain! She always thinks girls are better then boys so I'm just proving her wrong." I shouted trying to defend myself.

Athena walked up behind Aphrodite. "Aphrodite , Artemis and I hate each ther cause of our differences, but we don't take it out on each others children." Athena explained.

I was about to back fire on how she was shouting at Skylar the other day until Aphrodite cut me off. "Athena is right Apollo. Make a truce with Artemis until the end of the visit and you two could become opposites again." She told me.

"I could give it a shot." I said a little pumped up now.

"Also do this one favor for us." They both said in sync and whispered it to me and my smile grew big.

I ran out of the attic quicker then Hermes can deliver Medusa's head to the underworld. I found my sister at the archery range and tackled hugged her.

"Sister Artemis lets have a truce? We need to not cause anything wrong for this trip!" I shouted in joy.

"What! Get off my Brother Apollo!" She shouted and pushed me off. "But Fine I call it truce my huntress are out of order." She told me and we both stopped the curse.

I heard running behind me and I saw the boy I wanted to see. "Skylar!" I shouted in joy ready to make a rhyme. "Skylar is running he is so cunning~" I shouted in joy. **_(Did that make sense? I was um just thinking blame me for having writer's block! DX)_**

"Lord Apollo what wa-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"You're doing a small concert!~" I yelled in joy all jumpy now.

"What!" He shouted that thunder was heard in the distance. _Father's temper he inherited from our daddy!_

"Shh Half Brother. It is just a small concert or gathering, but remember what you said." I reminded him

_**~*~ FLASHBACK~*~**_

"_I want to win Silena's heart." Skylar spoke to me._

"_And how are you going to do that half lil brother of mine." I asked._

"_Put the same curse on me like you did last time, and for the other girls enjoyment put it on Nico , Percy , and Travis again when I give you the signal, and before you ask I'm doing this so Lady Aphrodite doesn't mess with my love life again." He explained with ease like Athena explaining a battle plan._

"_Will do! And aren't you a little romantic for a 19 year old!" I joked._

"_SHUT UP! HADES YOU ARE ANNOYING WHEN YOU ARE HAPPY!" He yelled at me._

"_I'll see you then!" I told him and walked out of the infirmary._

_**~*~ End~*~**_

" I know I know You don't need to remind me you know." He complained.

"Well you gotta sing two love songs ok?" I explained and grabbed Artemis and ran before he could yell at me.

Skylar's POV

_Hades that Lord Apollo is annoying. Everyone is ready for the camp fire and Lady Hestia is tending the fire with Hephaestus. _

Lord Apollo left a Gibson 1937 L00 Vintage Sunburst Acoustic Guitar in my dorm after our 'short' little meeting with Lady Artemis just staring at us.

I sighed. "Two love songs...Two love songs...this is going to be hard." I complained and closed my eyes and her beautiful face just popped into my head. _Why can't I get Silena's face out of my head!_

"Just relax and be in peace with the dead nephew." Hades tried to comfort me.

"Thanks Uncle Hades, but Lady Aphrodite is trying to make my love life her own personal show." I complained then sighed.

"She does that to everyone you know or the couples she likes for example." Hades told me then pointed at Annabeth and Percy.

"I remember...She went out for a trip with Lord Ares...I watched from the flames with Lady Hestia...Love is cruel, but with Lady Aphrodite in charge..lets just say its not that cruel after all." I smiled and grabbed the guitar.

"Go get them Lightning Boy." Hades chuckled and went to go sit with Nico and Bianca.

I sighed and went out on to stage. "Now presenting Skylar Grace!" I heard Apollo shout after I entered and sat on a stool. _I'm going to hate this..._I started strumming the guitar not caring if I didn't make a introduction or not. (_**LINKS IN MY PROFILE!)**_

You say you'll know when you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell With the damage that's been done  
But id like to say that it's your fault  
But I know better  
Cuz' I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's to late to try  
To make it right  
ohh to make it right  
yeah.

I didn't know how good you were for me,  
now it's clear,  
i'm seeing all that we could be.  
And i know that it's my fault  
but i'm gonna treat you better,  
cause if i had one wish,  
you'd be with me forever.

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's to late to try  
To make it right  
ohh

is there something i can say  
show me how to break it down  
so before you walk away  
take the time to turn around  
listen to it now

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's to late to try...

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's to late to try  
To make it right.  
ohh to make it right.  
make it right  
gonna make it right.  
ohh yeah.

The entire time I was singing I was just staring at Silena. I know Aphrodite knew who I was staring at and just giggled. I continued strumming for the my last song of the night. _Thank you Hades! _Before I could have had started singing I heard piano in the background and saw two of Apollo's kids on the drums and piano. I smiled slightly and sang.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

"Night everyone sleep dreams." I whispered into the microphone and left the guitar on the stool and headed for my cabin to get some sleep for the next day.

_**What a work! Anyways review! I'll give you a cookie if ya do!**_

_**-Ookami**_


	16. Day 9

Whats your Problem! (Day 9)

_**This story might be sad for two of the couples...and its almost the end! *#$#% WHY! WHY! I'm going to make a squeal so wait until the end to get a sneak peek ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly really sadly don't own PJO...**_

Percy's POV

_Annabeth lost it! At first I thought she was just with Skylar,  but instead they were flirting and are going on a date tonight! Gah! I hate her! Damn it! I can't believe the love of my life is gone..SILENA! How is she going to take th-_

I was snapped out of my train of thoughts from loud crying when I passed by the Aphrodite cabin. Either someone lost their eye make up or Silena found out. Due to my curiosity I opened the cabin door and I saw Katie comforting Silena who was crying her heart out in a pillow.

"Why...She told me...she didn't have any romantic connection with him..." Silena choked out.

"I'm sorry Sel, but I'm thinking that you and Skylar aren't right for each other..." Katie whispered.

Silena jut merely pointed at a wall across the room where it was empty and it was full of pictures of Silena and Skylar! With Silar or Skilena in the middle. I couldn't make out the words due to my dyslexia.

"Damn this is b-" I couldn't finish when the Stoll brothers caught me and pushed me in. _People really have to stop cutting me off!_

"Percy!" Silena shouted in surprise.

"Hey to you too!" I said getting off the ground and rubbing the back of my head.

Katie went next to Travis sighing at Silena's next words and I regret coming in this cabin.

"Percy..can you help me make Skylar jealous..." She whispered to me. I was shocked actually that she would ask me.

Her eyes widen when her eyes saw who was passing by. Skylar and Annabeth hand in hand.

"Uh oh uh. Silena you look beautiful today." I stuttered at first because I didn't like doing this and betraying Annabeth.

She giggled at my stuttering causing the other people to silently laugh also. "Silena would you like to go out today to the beach?" I asked looking back at Skylar and Annabeth. Skylar had a glint of anger in his eyes while he was walking with Annabeth.

_I didn't know love can be this effective! Wow I need to crack into the books or learn from Aphrodite._

"Sure thing _Seaweed Brain_." She giggled. 

I smiled at her for a second until I hearda yell or a angry shout from the voice that makes my heart skip a beat. "NO ONE CALLS PERCY SEAWEED BRAIN EXCEPT ME!" I heard Annabeth yell causing me to smile like an idiot.

"Annabeth! You're on a date with me remember!" I heard Skylar's voice causing me to frown and lose my idiotic smile.

I heard nothing after that. " We will get them to crack Percy believe me." Silena choked out and fell to the ground on her knees crying. _I never knew she could love someone this much...She usually cry for a day then she gets over the break up..._

I nodded and left the cabin. I went to the only place that soothed me when I was down. _The Beach_

"Ahh so relaxing." I whispered to myself letting the ocean breeze mess up my hair as I continue to walk along the shore.

"Beautiful huh." A voice scared me causing me to fall luckily I was the son of the sea god so I didn't get my clothes wet.

I found the source of the voice. "Yes it is dad." I replied to my father.

He made two fishing pole appear with a wave of his hands as we sat together fishing. Nothing is better then fishing with your father.

"So Percy. It sounds like you have girl trouble." My father spoke up after I explained everything to him. I was surprised he didn't yell causing an earthquake because I was still madly in love with Annabeth Chase , daughter of Athena.

"Yea...and its so frustrating." I sighed reeling in a small eel.

"_Oh! The kid of the Sea God has captured me! I feel so excited!"_ It spoke to me through my head. I smiled at it before letting it go.

"Son. I say go for it. I don't care if shes the daughter of my rival I'm just happy you found love." he looked at me with a smile. I wanted to hug him for being a father even though he is the sea god.

"Thanks dad." I smiled at him for always being there and even giving me approval to date Annabeth. _Now to win her back..._

I left my dad fishing after telling him I had to go somewhere. I sprinted towards the Aphrodite cabin, but accidentally running into Silena when she was about to leave. I didn't know what happened next, but our lips crashed together.

I pulled apart. "I didn't uhh." I lost my voice not able to speak.

"I know um." Silena spoke also causing this moment to be awkward.

I heard laughing and strumming. I turned to see Skylar with a guitar playing it while singing to Annabeth.

_Hey soul sister. I don't wanna miss. A single thing you do Tonight. _

_Hey. Hey, Hey Tonight Hey , Hey , Hey Tonight.._

He finished his song to Annabeth. I saw a faint blush on her face while giggling.

"Skylar that was so sweet!" Annabeth giggled and kissed Skylar on the cheek.

"Oh anything for you babe." Skylar chuckled.

_Damn bastard. _I kept looking at them until they walked away to the mess hall. I looked back at Silena who took a small interest to the floor. "Its going to be ok Silena..." I whispered hoping it was true that everything is going to be ok.

I went with her to the mess hall once we entered Skylar and Annabeth were together, but no lovey dovey, but all of a sudden Skylar and Annabeth became all lovey dovey after they saw us. "Open up." Annabeth giggled feeding Skylar some pudding.

Skylar scooped some pudding into his finger and Annabeth licked his fingers clean by putting her mouth on Skylar's finger.

"That was so adorable." Skylar said in a romantic voice and put some pudding on Annabeth's lips. "Let me get that for you my little owl." He smiled and kissed her full on the lips.

_Oh thats it! He crossed the line!_ I was guessing the Stoll brothers saw me angry and held me back while Katie sat down next to Katie still looking down.

"Annabeth! What is with you! All of a sudden your into Skylar!" I yelled catching everyones attention.

"Percy I..." She whispered. _Wait...I see a tint of pink in her eyes as well as Skylar's. What does that mean..._

"No! I'm in love with Skylar!" She yelled her eyes turning more pink.

I lowered my head and sat at the Poseidon table alone not wanting to eat at all.

_What does that pink mean..This is difficult! _

I looked up at Silena she looked like she had enough of this. I got up form my table quickly and stopped her before she shouted. "Silena don't. They look like their in a trance like last time." I explained to her everything and she quite understood.

"We just got to wake up the fake couple." I told her and she had an idea. She told me it and I kinda liked it.

I walked over to Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth can I ask you something?" I asked.

She turned towards me and away from Skylar. _This was my chance. _I crashed my lips with Annabeth's and just like Silena's plan Skylar was about to tackle me off until she just walked over and pulled Skylar into a kiss.

Their eyes returned to normal after we broke the kiss at the same time.

_**(Screen cut in half two people talking at the same time)**_

"Percy..." Annabeth whispered.

"Silena.." Skylar whispered also.

"What happened to us?" They both said in sync.

_**(Normal)**_

"You were a couple with Annabeth" I heard Silena explain everything and Annabeth was listneing.

After the explanation. Where your earplugs people. "WHAT! I WAS A COUPLE WITH HIM/HER! THATS IT! LADY APHRODITE IS GOING TO GET IT!" They yelled at the same time. Skylar ran out of the mess hall with us close behind.

_**~*~ Big House ~*~**_

We found Aphrodite easily in front of the mirror with all the other gods in the same room. Skylar stormed in with us in pursuit.

"Aphrodite!" Skylar shouted.

"Hello to you also Skylar, my dear~" She winked at him.

"Why was I in a trance!" He shouted.

"To cause more drama and relationships!" She giggled causing all the gods and goddesses to listen.

The bickering went on for hours until the end of the day.

"Thats it! Aphrodite no using your powers!" Zeus yelled obviously annoyed with this.

Aphrodite pouted cutely. To my eyes she was Annabeth a few years older.

I snapped out when I heard a ding.

"Ohh! Song time!" I heard Apollo laugh and all I know is...we ran.

~*~ Camp Fire.~*~

_Oh geez I was cursed to play the guitar! Travis drums...didn't know how. Finally Skylar singing. It was crowded no one didn't leave and I was starting to get stage fright._

"Once again! Skylar! Travis! And Percyyyyy!" Apollo screamed like a announcer.

I started playing the guitar same for Travis on the drums. I looked at Skylar and he was staring at someone and I knew it was Silena. _What song..._

_**(Play 'Things will Never be the same' by the Jonas Brothers. I'm to lazy to put link)**_

_Yeah! Yea-aah!  
Oh, oh  
Yeah! Yea-aah!  
Oh, oh_

Try to fall asleep tonight  
I lay awake and dream of a life  
Where we thought  
We could make it  
We wasted all our time  
And I wouldn't change a single thing  
I know...

We get closer and closer again  
But we're falling apart  
I'm losing, you're losing a friend  
It's always over before we start  
Your eyes keep our love  
And I wish that it could be  
The way it was  
Well, it's over  
There's no one to blame  
It will never be the same

At this part Skylar was looking at Silena still and I can tell Silena got the message..things will never be the same between them.

_Two wrongs don't make it right  
Two hearts are on the line  
Maybe we could have made it  
If we waited and time is right  
In the end I'm a friend  
But that's all I am to you_

We get closer and closer again  
But we're falling apart  
I'm losing, you're losing a friend  
It's always over before we start  
Your eyes keep our love  
And I wish that it could be  
The way it was  
Well, it's over  
There's no one to blame  
It will never be the same  
No, it will never be the same

We get closer and closer again  
But we're falling apart  
I'm losing, you're losing a friend  
It's always over before we start  
Your eyes keep our love  
And I wish I believed you  
But it's easy to see  
That it's over  
There's no one to blame  
It will never be the same  
No, it will never be the same (We'll never be the same)  


This part Travis was singing with him a little bit

_It's over  
There's no one to blame  
And it'll never be the same  
It's over  
There's no one to blame  
And it'll never be the same  
It's over  
There's no one to blame  
And it'll never be the same  
It's over  
There's no one to blame  
And it'll never be the same_

"Sweet Dreams Everyone..." He signed off going off to his cabin. _Poor Silena and Skylar...and Poor Annabeth and I..._

_**So? Review please! Also -gives everyone a cookie who reviewed last chapter- Ack stupid Writers Block! I don't know if this stories good please review to let me know how I did T_T**_

_**-Ookami**_

_**Sneak Peek of A New Threat.**_

Skylar's Pov

_After our small and awesome visit to Camp Half Blood where I finall- _I was cut off by my father.

"Skylar! Due to our absence I fear a new threat will be heading to Camp." Zeus explained to me every last detail.

"You will be Camp helping keep the new monsters out of reach. Percy, Thalia , and Nico will help you. We are going to be needing anything we can get a hold of to help us defeat this threat." He explained.

I nodded. _I can finally see Silena again!_

_**Thats all for the sneak peek! Review and you get a hug and cookie! Plus check out my other story The Search for Half Bloods. Review it please and review this one!**_

_**-xoxo Ookami ( finished at 3:23 am and school starts this Monday x.x)**_

_**Schedule :**_

_**Will write out **__**this**__** story each Friday then update on Saturday**_

_**Will write out **__**The Search for Half Bloods**__** on each Monday after homework and update each Saturday also.**_


	17. Day 10

….A quest appear ! What in Hades!

_** Sorrrryyy! I became busy T_T my teachers won't give me a break and are giving out homework and my algebra (yes I got into algebra shocking) teacher is giving a quiz tomorrow! Soo I can't get updates much T_T soooo yea Ill have to change the schedule! Also I got an idea while walking around school ditching class! Just wait until the end!**_

_**Dis claimer: As usual I don't own anything!**_

_**To answer a reviewers question: No Travis and katie aren't together yet. They decided to stay friends and bond together until the wu- I mean Travis can build up courage to ask out Katie.**_

Annabeth's POV

_I woke today...with a note. Weird huh? Well I read it easily (Ancient Greek duh) and Chiron wanted to meet me early morning._

I was heading over to the big house cause I knew that is the only place Chiron would be serving the gods and goddesses.

I entered the Big House to see (oh goode its one of my least favorite people!) Skylar Grace down the hall leaning against a wall with his head down taking an interest in the floor.

"Hey Sparky." I greeted him. _….Sparky...nice name for a Zeus Kid._

He moved around a little and lifted his face up so I can see it clearly. _Whoa..._ His face was nearly burned! It was like lightning and fire mixed together and just burned him..I wonder what could of caused this...

"Hey ow." He muttered.

"What happened?" I asked frantically worried like hell.

"Oh you know same old same old." He tried laughing it off, but it just seem to cause him pain.

"Doesn't seem like 'same old same old' so What really happened?" I asked really curious.

He sighed before answering slowly. "Zeus and Hades got into some fight. I had to stop it, but stopped it right when they blasted fire and lightning so I was burned. I'm just waiting for Lord Apollo to wake up." He explained everything with pain in his eyes.

"Oh...Isn't he suppose to wake up already? Its like 6 am already." I told Skylar.

" I know its sometimes hard to wake him up." Skylar complained. He looked at me before asking "So why are you here early in the morning?" He asked.

"Chiron left a note, so I had to come here early." I told him and we just started talking while I try not to look at his cheek down to part of his neck burn.

_This question has always bothered me when I found out Skylar was Zeus's Lieutenant.._ "Skylar, How come both Zeus kids became Lieutenants?" I asked a little curious.

"It wasn't my choice to be a Lieutenant. Its cool and all, but sometimes when I come to earth I just feel weird. I look 17, but I'm 19. I got my immortality when I was 17 right after the war." He explained.

"Then how come I never saw you at the end of the war?" _I mean if he was on Olympus then I would of seen him right? _

He laughed a little. "Didn't bother to show up. I was cleaning after you. Cleaning all the bodies of dead demigods and other stuff with some help from some cyclops and hell hounds." He explained.

"So how was it training with the gods! It had to be fun right!" I was really curious! I mean training with the gods and goddesses had to be fun.

" it was good I gues-" He was cut off short by a yawn.

"Morning already?.." Someone yawned and walked out in golden pajama.

"Ah yes Apollo now after you get the sun...heal me." Skylar asked.

"Ok fine half bro." He yawned and went to go to his chariot.

I turned back to Skylar almost gesturing him to continue talking, but was interrupted by Chiron galloping over to us.

"Ah yes Annabeth you came." He looked over at Skylar like their having a telepathic conversation.

Chiron sighed before continuing. "Very well..Annabeth, you have a uest coming and Silena and Katie are coming along with you. The three of you will have to go to Lotus Casino to find Hunter de la Cruz. He is the son of ares and he is in great danger." Chiron explained.

Apollo came back after rising the sun and led Skylar to the infirmary, but right after he whispered. "Leave when the gods leave..." I heard a faint whisper from him.

"Alright Chiron." I told him and he let me see Rachel Dare.

" Hey Rachel" I greeted.

"You got a quest?" She asked.

"Yea." I replied shortly.

Rachel's eyes went green and I heard a raspy voice. _**(I'm going to use the Lost Hero **__**Prophecy)**_

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, _

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

Rachel's eyes went back to normal and she collapsed onto the bed.

I left the room to let her rest while I try thinking about the Prophecy.

_To storm or fire, the world must fall...Poseidon and Hades must of fought and it caused the world to fall? No.._

I walked passed the room Skylar and Apollo was in and Skylar's face was almost healed

"Ow! Apollo!" Skylar yelled in pain when the god of medicine finished healing him.

"There ya go Sparks." He snickered while Skylar just left the infirmary fully healed, but is grumbling. I guess he didn't see me cause we crashed into each other cause (this is an insult to me) stupid me didn't move out of the way.

He caught my hand on time before I fully hit the ground. "Whoa there owl. Shouldn't be perched on a tree branch for so long or a eagle might snatch ya." He laughed.

I just giggled and snatched my hand away. "I need to ask you something." He spoke while we started walking to his cabin.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"I wanna do something special for when I leave. It should catch everyone's attention and I was wondering what it could be." He asked me.

"Well to me and Silena probably a song on how you feel. To Katie it would probably be flowers. To get other people's attention you should do several other things they would love to do." I explained to him while we were walking together.

He nodded in understanding and he opened his cabin door. My jaw almost dropped. His cabin was filled with several song writing sheets.

"What happened!" I half asked/shouted.

"Oh I uh was trying to help the Apollo cabin with new music." He replied.

"You do know Silena is doing cabin inspection and she is a total neat freak right!" I shouted at him.

"...HELP!" He shouted and we started picking up the papers as fast as we can. _Hades! He has more papers then us Athena kids!_

We were about to grab a paper together, but I snatched it out of his hands and read through it.

it was love at first sight  
on the second of july  
met her on the third floor  
four times in one night  
it was a little bit of magic  
and the time stood still  
she took me to another side  
she got the key to my will

I looked at Skylar and he snatched it out of my hand.

"These are love songs...what are you trying to do?" I asked him.

"Nothing!" He shouted and pushed me out gently.

"Sure seems like nothing." I muttered harshly, but I did get the song from him. I held the paper infront of me...

I sprinted towards Katie and Silena with sheet in hand.

_**(Bad Annabeth XD)**_

Percy's Pov

_I was hanging out with Travis and we decided to walk over to Skylar's place and I see him shove Annabeth out (gently). She held up a paper then sprinted off somewhere._

_Weird cute Wise Girl. _Travis opened Skylar's cabin door to find Skylar standing there frustrated.

"Hey whats wrong?" I asked. He shoved a paper into my chest and I read the Title (Ancient Greek you gotta love it) '' Beautiful Soul ''

I looked at him like he was crazy. " Learn it. Love it. Practice it. Play it when I leave back to Olympus." He told me.

I nodded. He was being demanding like his father.

He gave a paper to Travis also and I got a peak of it and it read ''I just want you.'' He told Travis the same thing he told me.

"I got a plan and I'll be needing your help." We nodded.

_**I'll leave it at that. Again I was sorry that I haven't updated like promise, but school and everything been coming up.**_

_**New Schedule:**_

_**The Search for Half Blood New chapter will be either up in next week or next weekend.**_

_**The gods visit to Camp Half Blood will be updated weekly or daily now since I don't do my homework early.**_

* * *

_**Sneak Peak on the Final Chapter!**_

Skylar's POV

_There's something I gotta say to you  
But I'm so afraid of what you'll do  
Ohhh  
I'll just admit this to you now  
That I'm stuck on you like glue somehow  
Ohhh_

_Don't wanna feel so cold inside  
I wanna feel the warmth that I feel with you all the time  
Surrounding me just like the wind  
'Cause you're the one who makes me sing_

Travis's singing could be heard while Percy and I were running to get to Annabeth and Silena fast. They left the concert early.

Travis had already admitted his feelings to Katie and gave her a red lily.

I see them up Half Blood Hill. "Silena!" I shouted loudly.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy shouted next to me.

That caught their attention. I stopped next to her panting like hell.

"Silena. I hate everything about you. I hate your smile. I hate your laugh. I hate your cute face. I just hate that you make me go crazy over you and I can not concentrate with you popping in my head. I'm crazy in love with you Silena Beauregard." I announced getting shocked faces from everyone.

Silena opened her mouth. "I..."

_**There ya go! A sneak peak of the final chapter! Here are the story ideas I got! **_

_**

* * *

**_The Grace Sibling Rivalry (Skylar G. and Thalia G.)

One Week Going With My Dad to Work. (Percy J. and Poseidon)

My Dad, King of the Dead. (Nico A. and Hades)

Many More Ideas!

* * *

_**I love all your support thank you! I could of never continued this serious without the encouragment from all your wonderful reviews! I hope your reviews keep coming.**_

_**Songs:**_

_**5 Days- Patrick Nao**_

_**I Just Want You – AJ Rafael**_

_**Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney **_

_**-Love Ya Ookami **_

_**P.S. If your a guy No Homo**_


	18. Day 11

Hiding our Big Surprise Isn't so Easy (Day 11)

_**Only got a few reviews but they made me happy! :D anyways new chapter yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

Annabeth's POV

_Yesterday was ok. Me and the girls kept trying to talk to the guys, but they would just walk away from us. I was so curious on why, but I just remembered I had Skylar's written song. He hasn't titled it..._

"_5 nights once in a life time"_ I sang in my head. I clearly memorized the song.

I kept humming my guessing rhythm for the song. Silena and Katie came up to me and probably heard me humming.

"In a song loving mood I see." Silena smirked.

"Whats with the smirk?" I questioned alittle worried now,

"We passed by the guys. They went to the beach with some Apollo kids." Katie replied.

"And as the smart one I'm guessing you want me to come with you two so we can sp-" I couldn't finish cause I started sprinting off to the beach with them close behind giggling.

"Ow! Thalia!" I heard yelling from both Grace.

"Why do you have to leave in 4 days! I want my brother to stay with me! Its not fair!" Thalia screamed and aimed another arrow at Skylar's foot.

"Don't be stubborn! I'll come visit!" He dodged the arrow with quick speed.

We were hiding in the bushes watching. Nico , Travis , and Percy were all watching while the Grace siblings argue.

"But...I've been alone my whole life...I just want my brother to finally be there for me" Thalia complained quietly.

He looked over at Percy or Nico for some advice, but they had the look ' You're on your own dude!'

He sighed before answering. "Thalia you're Artemis's Lieutenant. You can always ask to go to Olympus to visit me. I'm training with almost all the gods and goddess, so drop by anytime ok squirt?" He laughed and ruffled her hair.

Thalia smiled before leaving with two other huntress. When she left, Skyler looked around.

Music started playing. Everyone started singing at first then Nico started singing first.

_**(Play The City is Ours by Big time Rush)**_

_The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs_

Rolling past graffiti walls  
Billboards lighting up the block  
Everyone of us on a mission (Oh yeah)

Gotta whole crew by my side  
Cars (beep beep) when they pass us by  
Be ready to get down in business (mmm hmmm)

We pull up  
Open the door  
All the girls  
Scream there they are

It's packed from wall to wall and  
Everybody is calling

Here we come  
It's almost time  
Feel the rush  
Now, hit the lights

We're gonna get it started

Because the night is young  
The light is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours

Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight

The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs

I'm on my look how we roll  
Wasn't letting me but don't go  
Everybody said we were dreaming (oh ooooh)

Gonna get it right. Yah, we told you  
Still far but were that much closer  
And there ain't no way they were leaving (oh noooo)

We pull up  
Open the door  
All the girls  
Scream there they are

It's packed from wall to wall and  
Everybody is calling

Here we come  
It's almost time  
Feel the rush  
Now, hit the lights

We're gonna get it started (get it started)

Because the night is young  
The light is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours

Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight

The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs

You gotta believe  
It's destiny calling  
So run off tonight  
We'll rock the whole place

Now, it's hard as it seems  
I know if you want it  
Then it's gonna happen somehow

Because the night is young  
The light is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours

Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight

Because the night is young  
The light is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours

Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight

The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ours 

Skylar turned to the other three boys who were panting from singing. "Great job." Skylar announced still breathing unevenly.

I wanted to say. 'That was outstanding!' or 'Omg! That was so amazing you guys are truly amazing!' that so sounded like a Aphrodite child.

"I feel someones presence." Nico whispered and we panicked.

"He found us." Katie whispered quietly so only Silena and I could hear.

"Percy could feel it too." Travis pointed out to the waves.

Skylar , Nico , and Percy all turned to the bush we were hiding in.

"Theres my contact!" Silena shouted picking nothing up and putting it in her eye.

"Finally! Hades they took us forever!" Katie and I shouted and got up and ran back to the mess hall.

"Katie wait!" I heard Travis shouted.

Katie stopped and turned around same for Silena and me.

"I wanted to tell that i- mmph!" Travis was cut off when Nico covered his mouth with his hand.

" Haha! Your Funny Fox!" Percy faked laugh and patted Travis on the back, but actually smacked him.

"Ok weird." Katie whispered and we went back to the mess hall.

Nico's POV

_Travis was so close of confessing! Doesn't he remember! We haven't gotten the red lily yet! That dumb Hermes kid!_

"Travis not yet. Until we get that red lily you requested you can't confess yet." Percy explained.

"Yea...but I want Katie so badly!" Travis complained.

"Wait 2 more days." Skylar informed.

"I agree with Sparky. Demeter isn't going to give it to us until Skylar does something for her." I explained.

"By the way since we are talking about relationships." Travis looked at Skylar and Percy.

"When are you two going to confess?" Nico asked.

"I don't know." Skylar said. Silena and Annabeth were walking by after they left Katie in her cabin.

"I just hate everything about Silena. I hate how she pops up into my head. I hate her smile." Skylar said.

"I hate everything about Annabeth also." Percy agreed.

We all heard crying and gasps. "I knew it was to good to be true Skylar." Silena whispered.

Silena ran off to her cabin. "I hate you Percy!" Annabeth screamed and ran after Silena. "Hope you are happy Skylar!" Annabeth screamed again tears running down her cheek.

"But I truly love her." Skyler and Percy whispered.

"Maybe you ca-" I was cut off rudely.

"I caused enough damage Nico." Skylar stated and started walking off. "Practice the songs I'll be somewhere else thinking." Skylar called out.

"I'm going for a swim" Percy said and walked to the beach.

"Well that was a total depressing state." I sighed and Travis just shrugged and we both walked to the mess hall to get something to eat.

_**That was depressing. Maybe I just suck at writing stories now T~T anyways! If you wanna know what happened to Skylar and Percy well I can't write and aftermath on this chapter, but Percy was swimming to clear out his head to see if he can win Annabeth back while Skylar is up on the roof of the Big House apparently high places with the wind blowing and he can see the sky clearly helps clear his thoughts.**_

_Sneak Peak of : Grace Sibling Rivalry_

Thalia's POV

"Ack! You stupid bird brain!" I yelled at Skylar.

"Its not my fault that you keep screwing up!" He shouted back at me.

Ever since I came here to visit Skylar we had this little sibling rivalry. I tall started with Apollo and Artemis arguing while we were watching.

"No! Girls are better then boys!" Artemis shouted.

"Ha! Boys and Girls are equal!" Apollo shotued.

"Thalia!" Artemis shouted.

"Skylar!" Apollo shouted.

"Who is right!" They shouted at the same time.

"Apollo" Skylar said boredly.

"Artemis." I replied.

I glared at Skylar, so thats how the whole rivalry began.

_**Hoped you liked it cause I did this at 2 am!**_


	19. Day 12

Tricky mastermind! (day 12..it think someone remind me pl0x)

_**I hate school work! Ugh cuts me off my schedule! I can't even start the 4rd chapter of my other series! I'm so frustrated! I'm sorry...but on the bright side I pre-ordered the new book ''The Lost Hero'' and it came yesterday on Wednesday! :D So probably wont update quickly cause I'm reading both that book and the kane chronicles **_

_**Disclaimer: Been doing this for the past chapters and Like always I will and never (sadly) own PJO**_

Ares POV

_This whole vacation was a waste! There was no fights ! Well only like couple fights and minor fights, but those are like Chiron's and Aphrodite's jobs! Ugh I need to cause so sorta 'fun' activity for me, but what..._

I was walking down the hall of the Big House until I bumped into my least favorite person. "Skylar." I spat out his name.

"Hello Ares. May I help you with your battle tactics?" He asked just because he sees my fighting without thinking.

"Make sure you don't break a leg during your performance." I smirked and walked away with a full battle plan in my head.

"Whats with that war god.." I heard Skylar until I left the Big House and headed straight to my cabin. _Time to mess with the Big Three kids..._

"Attention!" I shouted kicking the door down and getting stares from my kids. "Clarisse front and center!" I shouted enough that I think I made a volcano erupt or a wild boar stampede.

Clarisse came out of the crowd from her siblings and was standing right infront of me with a tint of fear. "Yes dad." She answered.

"Ares kids are going to have a big laugh. Write a fake note from the Zeus's kids to the Poseidon's kids that they had stolen something. Then with Poseidon to Hades and Hades to Zeus." I demanded.

"Yes dad!" I heard Clarisse and then erupt laughter and glints of pounding people already from my kids. _I'm so proud of them! Oh Hades I sounded like Apollo..._

My kids were running around the cabin trying to get everything ready as I kick back and relax and watch as the disaster starts.

_**25 MINTUES LATER**_

My daughter, Clarisse came up to me with three notes. To my surprise its in perfect handwriting and in Greek words.

Note One:

_Perseus! We looked around our cabin and we can't find that bronze eagle Skylar tried forging! That was our cabin's symbol! We know it was you and Tyson because we found water tracks! You better return it at Noon or else! _

_ -The Graces._

"Excellent work with the excuse, but how did you know Grace forged a bronze eagle?" I asked curiously.

To my surprised they held up the bronze eagle. _They act like Hermes kids._

Note Two:

_Di Angelos! Tyson forged a replica of our father's trident and its gone missing! We looked everywhere and our cabin smelled like the dead! You are going to return it!_

_ -Jackson _

"Outstanding!" I exclaimed and jumped up from my seat already waiting for the exciting war thats about to happen.

Last Note:

_Graces...wheres our skull rings. It has gone missing and we can't find it around our cabin. We know it was you two. We can feel the air of a Artemis huntress...and ashes from someone's shield...return it or pay..._

_The Di Angelos._

"Miraculous! Go now and send it! We have to wait until noon!" I was around screaming of excitement in my head for the war thats about to happen...

_Its Noon! Good bye Peaceful_ _Noon and Hello War!_

Thalia's POV

Weird..This noon just turned out just wow. I went to the Zeus's cabin to see my brother reading something. So, I walked over to him curious on what it was. "Hey Skylar whats that?"

He looked up with a look that could kill an Ares kid. "The Di Angelos blamed us that we took their skull rings." He explained to me.

I was shocked that they would accuse us. We both came out of our cabins to explain to the Di Angelos, but to find Jackson and The Di Angelos glaring at each other and hen turned their attention to us.

"Skylar we didn't take your bronze eagle! How can you accuse us!" Percy shouted.

"Percy don't turn your attention to them! You accused us for stealing the replica of your father's trident which in fact we didn't!" Nico shouted from the far west.

"Nico! Bianca! First off explain to us why you accused us for stealing your skull rings!" Skylar shouted at Nico.

There was some tension in the air from the glaring. I could feel the storm coming along with thunder clouds. _Skylar's anger..._

Suddenly an earthquake and the waves crashed against the shores quickly. The earthquake was at least 2.7 in the Camp, but outside it had to be much worse. _Percy control your anger!_

A son of Hades I predictable, he pretty much caused some heat attacks or killed off some souls in the underworld from his anger towards his cousins.

I looked at Bianca who was standing behind the angered Nico. She looked pretty pissed at us also. We either woke her up from a nap or she is just as pissed as Nico.

Everyone started piling out of their cabins. I guess they heard the shouts and felt the mini earthquake. "Skylar calm the Hades down." I muttered softly so only he and I can hear.

I guess he didn't hear me because all three of my relatives drew out their weapon. _Boys..._

Suddenly we all turned to someone who yawned. Nico, Skylar, and Percy lost their anger look and also looked at the person who yawned. The yawn belonged to Clovis from the Hypnos cabin. "Guys..How about we all take a good little nap..?" He yawned.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP CLOVIS!" An Ares kid shouted.

Clovis took his precious time going back to his cabin until I think Nico burned his ass and he actually ran back to his cabin.

"No holding back now cousins!" Nico shouted drawing out his Stygian Iron sword.

"Wouldn't dream of it Dead Man!" Skylar shouted back as his wristband suddenly turned into a 3 ½ long celestial bronze sword with a blue end.

"I'm sorry to break it to you cousins, but you just pissed me off so lets just get this killing fest over!" Percy shouted drawing out Riptide.

Chiron or the other gods besides Ares wasn't here. They aren't in sight. _Where are they! I really wish my dad could stop this fight already!_

To Late.

The fight had started. All three of them were slashing at each other like wild boars. Skylar cut Percy's cheek. Nico almost sliced Skylar in half. Percy cut into Nico's neck, but not so deep that it could kill him or anything.

Far off like at cabin #5 Ares and his kids were just kicking back. That gave me some suspension. I started running off to Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

I saw Thalia running over to me when the intense fight was going on.

"Annabeth look at Ares. " She whispered to me. I did what she told me and they looked like they were enjoying this.

"Theres something not right here. These three...boys aren't suppose to fight each other unless they want to cause World War IV." I explained to Thalia.

"Well I think that Ares set this whole thing up. I mean he hasn't had any good times in this camp." She explained to me.

"Good prediction. Main question Is how are we going to stop this?" I asked.

While Thalia was thinking I looked up at the fight it was getting gruesome. Skylar butted Nico in the gut with the bottom of his sword. Percy sliced at Skylar's stomach leaving a deep cut. Nico while he was holding his guts from Skylar's attack slashed at Percy's leg leaving a deep cut

"Chiron!" I heard Thalia shout. We both ran to him to ask for help.

"Chiron, The Big Three Kids excluding Thalia , Bianca , and Tyson they are fighting! They might cause destruction in the outside world or might destroy camp! " I explained very loudly so he can hear over the loud thunder storms.

" Nico!" We all heard Percy and Skylar shout. Percy was thrown into the ground like very deep that he might get to the Hephaestus's cabin forges. Skylar was thrown into all the cabins! _How was that even possible!_

"This isn't right." Chiron spoke and galloped back to the Big House.

We both looked over at the fight and it was taken to the water. _Percy's advantage..._

Percy summoned like at least ten great whites to handle Skylar and Nico while he recovers.

"This isn't good." Thalia whispered.

"Whats Skylar's fatal flaw?" I asked. _Lets see if we can try to manipulate him.._

"I don't know Annabeth." She whispered watching the fight.

I could see all the worried and concern faces around camp except from the Hypones cabin and Ares cabin. _Hypones children are sleeping through this...Ares and his kids seem to enjoy this._

I could see the fight even from here. Nico conjured up skeleton warriors so he can rest. Skylar still fighting without any use to his father's abilities. Percy summoning tidal waves to soak Skylar and Nico.

I couldn't take the sight of this and I was about to shout until Chiron came back.

"The Gods are coming. Lord Ares had something to do with this." Chiron told us and galloped towards the fight.

We both nodded. I turned my attention towards Silena. Katie and Travis were there comforting here and helping her try blocking out her brothers and sisters scream from their outfits and make up all over the place.

_The mortals are perishing because of this. We need to put a stop to this or else the world will end. Other demigods are still out there...We need to really stop this._

Thunder and Lightning booming snapped me out of my thoughts. A 10.0 earthquake got in the camp for once and made dryads and tree naiads almost fell.

The Big Three are here.

"SKYLAR GRACE!" A voice so loud it made my ears ring. It was like Thunder booming loudly.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" A voice almost as loud as the first one. I could see the oceans making waves splashing even onto Percy and The other two.

"NICO DI' ANGELO!" A voice so hollow and loud. It sounded like souls screaming for their lives as they were judged in the underworld.

The three boys stopped fighting and turned to their fathers. The Big Three were towering over the three glaring into their souls which was easy for Hades.

"What is going on?" Zeus shouted, but to me it was hard to take him seriously in blue beach shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

Chiron was beside them and explained for the three boys.

"Is that so Chiron?" Poseidon asked making sure.

"Yes master" Chiron replied being respectful.

I was so sure all the gods and goddesses along with demigods and satyrs turned and looked at Ares and his kids.

"Ares explain!" Zeus shouted making thunder boom once again.

"I wanted to see a war." Ares said plainly.

"We will talk about this after dinner. Apollo and His kids take these three to the infirmary they are badly wounded." Poseidon spoke and walked off with his two brothers.

Apollo nodded along with his kids and got the three boys and they all rushed to the infirmary to give them nectar and ambrosia.

"Mother." I spoke with Thalia still beside me.

Before Athena left she turned around to face her daughter. " Yes Annabeth?" Athena responded.

"What is Skylar's fatal flaw?" I asked a little unsure if I should be asking.

"His fatal flaw is Hubris. A deadly pride. He is just like you Annabeth. Also like Thalia Grace, he is determine and has difficulty abandoning something. Another way that is similar to Thalia is he can't resist power. If you saw in the fight he wanted to use lightning on Perseus and Nico, but we taught him how to maintain that flaw when he accepted immortality." Athena explained to both Thalia and I.

Athena walked away along with the other gods and goddesses leaving the every demigod in camp to look at the demolished cabins.

"GREAT NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIX THIS!" I heard a Hermes kid shout.

"Lets just work together and we can probably fix this camp." Chiron spoke up.

We all nodded and agreed to work together for once. _This is going to be a long day...bu, I don't regret it..now I feel closer to SKylar like a borther like how I was with Luke._

"Come on lets go see Silena and Katie." Thalia spoke and we walked off to the now demolished cabin #10 and the screaming Aphrodite kids.

_**

* * *

TOOK ME TWO WEEKS TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER! I GET DISTRACTED WAY TO EASILY! Also check out my Profile for upcoming stories by Ookami.**_

_**Review Please!**_

_**-Ookami**_


	20. Day 13

You Did what! (Day 13)

_**Ack! Second to Last day D: Next Chapter is when the gods leave! Review if you want a sequel! PLEASE SERIOUSLY REVIEW I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! Wait do you even read my Author Notes?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and never will...also I don't own anything else except the idea.**_

* * *

Travis's POV

_I don't care what the other guys say to me. I'm asking her out._

"Bro I don't know about this." Connor, my brother said trying to talk me out of it after what happened yesterday and how pissed Skylar and Percy along with Nico can get.

We were both in our new rebuilt cabin thanks to the gods. Camp was back in order, everything was fixed. The Big Three kids well the ones that fought were in the infirmary being treated still. Ares got scolded at and was punished like fifty years without causing a fight or a war among mortals , immortals and demigods. _Ares face was priceless when he heard that!_

"No Connor I want to proclaim my love for Katie." I told my little brother.

"But what about what Nico said or even Sparky!" Connor exclaimed trying to get his brother out of a mess for **ONCE**!

"I know Connor, but I can't handle it anymore. Every minute I spend with Katie I just love her more." I told my brother while we started walking to the infirmary for the worse.

"Okay. I can't talk you out of this, but I know Sparky will or I hope." I heard Connor spoke.

I rolled my eyes and entered the infirmary. There was a lot of injuries from training, but the most wounded was where the Apollo kids were at.

"Ah!" I could tell the shout came from Percy or maybe even Nico.

"Hold still Percy! I know it hurts, but you got to endure the pain!" We both heard Will shout and even calling for some back up.

"Thats my rib cage Will! How can I not yell ah!" Percy shouted out trying to endure the pain.

The other Apollo kids were around Skylar and Nico. They were as badly wounded like Percy. The battle was gruesome I mean The Big Three kids fighting it was intense, but also scary.

"Ah. Skylar is in so much pain. He calls upon is so much cooler brother." Apollo exclaimed wile healing Skylar.

We could see Skylar clearly and he pulled Apollo by the shirt sweat covering his face. " Do another rhyme or whatever you call it and I will make sure the lyre belongs somewhere else besides your hands. " Skylar threaten.

"I'm guessing his fatal flaw is anger?"Connor tried joking, but there was fear in his voice.

We both went over to Skylar trying to not look at Nico trying to choke a Apollo kid.

"Skylar I wanna ask her out." I spoke with confident, but fear came over my voice when I saw his electrifying blue eyes pierce into my soul. _Scary..._

"I said until we leave." He told me.

"Yes, but I can't wait until tomorrow." I shot back, but soon regretted it.

"If you can't wait until tomorrow then why don't you do something for Demeter!" His voice boomed into my ears like thunder.

I just looked down taking interest in the floor while Connor led me out of the infirmary.

"I told you bro." Connor spoke after we left.

Skylar's POV

_Why would he think that he can ask her out now! I mean I haven't made the deal with Demeter yet!_

"Skylar I think you were a bit harsh." Apollo spoke while he bandaged my stomach while my back was aching from that sudden blast from Nico sending me into every single cabin.

"So. He has to wait." I mumbled while trying to hold back a shout of pain.

"Its not your choice Skylar. You think you can do anything because of your dad. We trained you better then this Skylar don't upset the balance of nature." Apollo told me while healing me still.

I thought about it and I realized I was a bit harsh on him. I could even be in his place when my father was talking to me about the fight. Voice booming so loud sending my ear drums into blood mode.

"...Stop trying to make me feel guilty...its bad enough that I still have to try getting Silena back.." I whispered softly.

"Don't worry I won't tell Aphrodite." He snickered. _Oh how I hate that snicker of his. He is like another Hermes!_

"You're lucky that you are immortal." I grumbled and grunted at the crack from my spine.

"Im sorry half brother what was that?" I could feel the smirk on his face even when I'm not looking at his shining face. _Stupid Sun god..._

_I got to apologize to Travis..._

_Crack. _The next thing I know I was blacked out after one single crack of my spine. "Opps" I heard Apollo said while trying to heal me with Nectar.

_**(Ok lets just go see what the girls are doing since I can't talk from a dea- I mean uhh a passsed out man's POV)**_

Silena's POV

We were in my cabin while my siblings were at the stables grooming the Pegasus. Annabeth , Katie , and Thalia just came to my cabin suddenly, but in the distance I just heard yelling from the infirmary that caused thunder to boom.

"Uh Hey?" I said. I mean how will you act when your friends came over all of a suddenly while you were getting ready to leave.

"Silena, Katie hear wants to sing to Travis." Thalia bluntly spoken.

"And you came here because?" I asked a little confused.

"Well since Sparky taught you how or well sorta taught you how to play the guitar we were wondering if you can help write a song with us?" Annabeth spoke afterwards.

Katie was looking at the ground, but since my mother is the goddess of love I could actually hear her heart beating rapidly. _SOOO CUTE! SHE LOVES TRAVIS THAT IS SO CUTE I LOVE ROMANTIC TROUBLE ITS LIKE MY ONLY STRENGTHS IN THIS CAMP! Okay Silena back to serious and calm mood._

"Oh joy! Love is in the air I could feel it!" I exclaimed and pulled all three of them in.

Just because Sparks broke my heart triple times doesn't mean I will stop helping people fall in love.

"Okay what do you know about him?" I asked sitting down in front of them on a stool.

"Well um all I know is he is like a regular Hermes kid." Katie spoke a little shy.

"So nothing.." I came to conclusion.

"Thats why we came here. We aren't song writers and we can't go to Skylar. Or Apollo." Thalia and Annabeth spoke in unison.

I took out a notepad and a pencil. I got an idea and started writing. All I know is I get so concentrated when writing a song or thats how Skylar rubbed off on me, but I felt their eyes staring at me.

"What you got there?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay I got an idea for the song how do you like it. It goes like this." Thats when I started singing the part I wrote.

"I saw you there, so beautiful

You stopped and stared, so magical  
Then you asked me for my name  
And we took an up town train  
Before you leave, get up to go  
I wanna know

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? before you go" I sang only that part and thats the only part I actually wrote.

"Wow..." Their mouths just dropped which was funny to me.

"Not only the looks, but the talent.." Annabeth whispered.

"So you like it?" I asked.

"Hades yes!" Thalia shouted.

I was smiling at her excitement of the song. _I couldn't do it without you Skylar..._

We started heading out talking to each other until we saw the boys who were fighting getting out of the infirmary. They were covered in lots of bandages and Skylar looked tired like a dead person.

Back to the waken Skylar POV

_I feel like I was punched in the guts and then got hit by the bus. Took a detour to the underworld and Cerberus started thinking I was a red ball and ate my soul._

"Like I said earlier I'm really sorry." We all said in unison.

"I guess the Ares kids and Ares are convincing when it comes to war." Percy chuckled, but was in pain.

"You two get rest up. I'm going to go talk to Lady Demeter." I spoke up and headed to cabin four.

**Inside the Cabin Four**

_I was almost eaten by a Venus fly trap! And Auntie Demeter say their harmless yea right!_

"Hello Auntie." I spoke respectfully even though I was in critical condition even for a immortal.

"Oh Hello Nephew what bring you here?" I could tell by her voice she was trying not to be harsh.

"Aunt Demeter if I may ask. What do I have to do to get a red lily?" I asked a little afraid/ losing my consciousness form the smell in this cabin.

"Ah a red lily?A fine flower indeed. You will not have to do anything since you are in a critical condition. I will let you have the flower." Demeter spoke and I was truly happy.

Demeter simply waved her hand and a red lily grew in the mini garden that was in the cabin. She plucked out the lily with the stem and handed it over to me. I held it with deep care like I knew how precious it was to even get a flower from the goddess of harvest herself.

"Thank you Auntie." I spoke and left the cabin with the red lily. I started limping towards cabin eleven.

Once I got there it was like a prank fest. Lots of the kids looking at me like a small conversation was going on between them. I swear I think I heard _I got his watch! No I do!._ Thats when I saw Travis sitting on his bed all gloomed out that he didn't even join the conversation with his fellow siblings.

I limped over to him and placed the red lily in his hands. "Go get your gem thief." I teased and limped out of the cabin leaving a dumbfounded and blushing Travis and also to avoid getting pickpocket.

"I GOT TO FIND KATIE!" I heard Travis shout. I smirked and headed off to my cabin to rest up for tomorrow.

Travis's POV

When Skylar gave me the red lily I was surprised. I mean he scolded at me now he is telling me to ask out Katie. Before I could have answered he left limping.

_What does he mean go get my gem...KATIE!_ I jumped up from my bed getting hit by the top bunk, but I ignored the pain. "I got to find Katie!" I shouted and ran out of my cabin and looked around everywhere for Katie until I found her with Silena talking about something near the beach.

_Gulp._ _Here goes nothing Travis._ I started walking to Katie with the flower behind my back. _I waited to long for this Now heres my chance. I really hope I don't screw up!_

I guess they saw me and stopped talking and waited for me to walk up to them. "Uh H-Hey girls." I stuttered turning red already. _I screwed up already!_

"Hey Travis." They said in unison. I saw Silena squeal quietly.

"I'll be right back Katie. I'm going to go check on my siblings." Silena excused herself, but I think she hid in the bushes.

"K-Katie c-c-ca-can I-I ask yo-you something?" I stuttered like an idiot.

"Sure Travis whats up?" She responded to me. I couldn't help it, but stare into her green eyes _**(lets just say their green close I don't know what her eye color is)**_.

"I-I um I-I u-uhh." I stuttered and couldn't move my hands to give her the red lily.

I closed my eyes so I won't need to stutter or get lost in her eyes. I finally got my hands to move and gave her the red lily. "I really like you Katie!" I exclaimed louder then I thought.

After a few seconds of silence I was afraid she would laugh and decline my love. I opened my eyes to see her staring at the flower blushing really badly.

"I like you too Travis.." She whispered faintly and I couldn't hear her.

"I said I liked you too..." She whispered more clearly, but I wanted to tease her.

"Come again." I asked trying not to smile, but it was really hard.

"I SAID I LIKED YOU TOO YOU LITTLE THIEF!" She screamed and was blushing badly.

I smiled and embraced her in a hug after placing the flower in her hair. I was really happy now that I was together with Katie Gardner.

We sat there on the beach together talking and laughing together. I was having a good time for once that didn't involve pranking.

_**Aw how sweet...whooa whoaa what happened to Silena and who can trust Skylar when he was trained by Hermes and the other gods! Well here it is!**_

_**Behind the Bushes Silena's POV**_

_How sweeeett! That was so romantic even for a Hermes kid! Oh I hope he won't be heart broken or miss Katie so much when we go for our quest tomorrow!_

"Travis owes me big time." I heard a familiar voice that made me jump. I turned to see no one other then Skylar Grace.

"Why does he owe you Sparks?" I asked a little pissed from what he said two days ago.

"Lady Demeter lied and made me water the plants. Percy being the son of Poseidon kept soaking me." He replied while staring at the couple.

"Well you deserve it jerk." I muttered quietly.

"Look Silena about what I said two days ago.." He started off. _Great a subject I wanted to avoid._

"I know what you meant Skylar. You hate me so lets just move on away from that subject." I spoke for him and turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to me which shocked me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked a little confused.

"You will find out at the end of tomorrow." He replied and smiled at me. _It was hard to resist smiling back! He looked like a wounded younger version of Apollo!_

I giggled and helped him go back to his cabin because of his injured state. We left the newly developed couple alone.

We started talking and laughing like how it was at the beginning of the visit. It was really nice even though he was being secretive about why he apologized.

When we were walking two people screamed and I could tell it was from Thalia and Annabeth.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! STOP TRYING TO AVOID TAKING MEDICINE!" We both heard Annabeth scream and loud noises coming from the Poseidon cabin.

" SOUL BOY STOP MOVING AROUND! THIS IS LIKE THE ONLY TIME I'M HELPING YOU! SO STOP MOVING I HAVE TO FIX YOUR BANDAGES!" We heard Thalia yelled from the Hades cabin.

I couldn't help, but giggle. Skylar was laughing also like he hadn't laughed in years. "Well later Sparky." I giggled and walked away back to my cabin.

_The Best Day ever after what had happened earlier in the visit...this was actually a good time spending it with the gods...I really don't want them to leave tomorrow..._

_**

* * *

SOOO SWEET! AH! A satisfying chapter ain't it? Well Please Review and I'll give you a cookie and the last chapter is going to be 2 parts because of how long it will be.**_

_**REVIEW OR THE HELLHOUNDS WILL FIND YOU!**_

_**-OOKAMI XD**_


	21. Mini Story 2 Percbeth

Bonus Chap. Percy x Annabeth

_**OK! SO I'M GOING TO MAKE ALL OF YOU ANXIOUS FOR THE END! HAHA ALSO GOING TO SHOW YOU PREVIEWS OF MY NEWEST STORY AND SOME LATER CHAPTERS OF THE SEARCH FOR HALF BLOODS! ALSO READ UNTIL THE END!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING DX**_

Percy's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling sore. I mean I was still sore from the fight, but last night! Annabeth came over to force down some nectar down my throat! Who does that to someone who just fought a Hades and Zeus kid!

"Morning already..." I groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. _Nico has some powerful hits for a kid._

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." I yawned and stretched slightly so that my back wouldn't give me so much pain.

Great. My one love and the person who gave me pain yesterday entered through the cabin door. Yes you guessed it! Its no other then Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. "Hey Seaweed Brain." She greeted with that smile that made my cheeks flustered.

"Hey Wise Girl. So whats up?" I asked a little curious on why shes here early.

"Just wanted to walk with you around the beach before breakfast. So you up to it?" She asked me.

"Sure." I responded or more of a yawn.

"Cool. Meet me by the mess hall." She smiled and left. _Great she left me standing there like a total idiot looking love sick!_

_Gah..this ain't fair! I have to freakin perform before the gods leave later today! I'm in pain! And now Annabeth is playing hard to get! _

I sighed. "I guess life is never fair.." I grumbled and got ready.

I put on my orange camp half blood shirt along with some black shorts. _Its pretty mild outside...or sunny since weather never changes here._

I walked out of the Poseidon cabin and checked out the water. _Pretty calm. Dad must be calm or he is probably with Mom. _I chuckled at the thought of Paul being jealous or even finding out if Poseidon and my mom talking to each other.

"Peaceful huh." I heard someone. I looked up to find Skylar on top of my cabin.

"How you get up there?" I shouted.

"I just climbed. I feel more clam when it comes to high places." Thats when he cleared his throat like trying to hold back a chuckle. "Unlike my sister." His voice sounded all choked up like he wanted to burst out laughing.

"Well you're heading back to Olympus today." I called out still looking up at my roof. I must look crazy since my cabin is low and long. I don't think people saw Skylar.

"Yea. Your chance in getting Annabeth back. I'll make sure Lady Aphrodite doesn't um use you as a soap opera actor." He stated and jumped off the roof, but not before landing with a grunt.

"Are you sure you can do combat? You are trained by Ares." I smirked.

"Oh don't worry I'll try brushing it off." He looked at me and his lips were quivering.

"Don't worry cousin. You can win Silena just try not to be Sparky or an Eagle bait." I chuckled and headed off to the mess hall.

"I'm never an eagle bait!" I heard him shout.

I chuckled at that statement and waited by the mess hall for Annabeth. "Its going to get quiet around here once Skylar and the gods leave." I whispered to myself. _We had some bad times during the visit, but it was fun. Seeing all the demigods smiling and seeing their family together for once._

"Hey Seaweed Brain snap out of your kelp mind." Annabeth giggled and grabbed my hand and we both started walking to the beach.

It was an awkward beginning. I haven't been alone with Annabeth for like a week or two.

"Soo..."I started breaking the awkward silence. "Why did you call me here?" I asked.

"Like I said so we can just go for a walk." Annabeth said beside me.

"Oh. I thought you had to go on a quest today?" I asked.

"How you know?" She asked me looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh well um." I was thinking of an excuse.

"Eavesdropper." She concluded and walked ahead of me.

"Hey its not my fault that I was going to talk to Chiron early morning. You so happened to be there." I said catching up to her even though my right ankle hurts like hell with each step.

"Yea whatever Percy." She mumbled. _Its like shes been trying to keep the quest away from me, but why? _"But yea I was suppose to go early morning, but Skylar arranged it to be after the gods leave." She answered my question.

"Wow I wonder why he would do that." I said trying to think about why.

"Well no one knows." She replied. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and turned towards me.

I looked up to see her beautiful stormy gray eyes stare at me. "Percy..back when I asked you to let me hear the Sirens..you saw my fatal flaw. You saw that I have a deadly pride, that I can do something like rebuild the world better then the immortals and make it permanent or build anything permanent." She started.

I was trying to concentrate on what shes saying. I was even trying to understand it for once which was hard. _I think she is right. Maybe my brain is full of seaweed or its the ADHD_

"Percy...can I ask this one favor.." She said shyly while looking at the sand.

I nodded slowly still taking in what she was trying to say.

"Well my one favor is...lets build something permanent together." She said blushing badly. Her whole face red.

I didn't understand what she meant by that. _Build something permanent together? What does that even mean?_

"Sure Annabeth, but what do you mean by that?" I asked a little unsure for what I agreed with.

Her smile lit up and her spirit was upbeat. It made me even smile, but she still didn't answer my question.

"I'll tell you before I leave alright Percy." She smiled and sprinted off to like the Demeter cabin or Aphrodite cabin or even the Zeus's cabin! I couldn't tell where!

_Great. The girl who made my heart skip a beat will tell me before she leaves for her quest! I'm left dumbfounded once again! Twice in just one day! How does that beautiful Athena kid do it!_

I heard someone whistle like a boom falling from the air into the ground. I turned to see Nico, Skylar , and even Travis! "Smooth one cuz." Nico laughed and high fived both Travis and Skylar.

"You were listening!" I shouted and a little flustered.

"Yup. Its sorta easy in being quiet for all three of us." Travis chuckled.

"Well since you three heard. What does she mean by building something permanent with me?" I asked them. _Surely Skylar would know. He was trained under Athena for Hades sake! And Even Aphrodite!_

"Sorry cuz. You gotta find out yourself." Skylar laughed and patted me on the back. "But don't worry it's something that is good news." He chuckled and we all started walking to the Big House to get that unlucky curse of Apollo.

_**Theres your bonus chapter! But wait theres more! A Sneak Peek of my new series The Clash of The Gods! Lol its going to be like a trailer for a movie, but in words! XD**_

_**Sneak Peek in Percy's POV**_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

My Heart Raced. What if I couldn't make it on time? I'll risk everyone's lives...

"Percy!" I heard in the distance two voices. _Carter...Sadie that made it Thank Gods!_

Thats when I was swallowed into darkness. My senses were still like I was connected to my regular body, but I wasn't in my body. _Your ba can escape your body when you fall into unconsciousness without protection. _I heard Sadie's voice ring in my head.

"Percy wake up! Percy wake up please!" I could hear Annabeth's voice plead. _I'm trying to Annabeth! _I tried shouting, but my mouth or eyes wouldn't open.

"Annabeth! His Ba it left!" Carter shouted from the distance. It sounded like he was fighting off osme hellhounds with magic.

_Two mythology collided.._ Amos's words rang in my head. _We need to stop this before they end the world._ Skylar's stern words echoed through my ears. _They had crossed us. They had declared war. _Zeus and Osiris's voices echoed.

_Demigods... __Ancient Egyptian Magicians... all are dieing because of one flaw..._

"Sadie don't!" Carter's shout woke me. My Ba was back in my body, but I felt weird trespassing Egyptian mythology. 

"Thalia I'm not going to lose you again!" Annabeth and Skylar shouted from the distance.

_No...Don't...Please...Your killing innocents..._ "PLEASE STOP!" I yelled hoping to stop this madness..

_**Well there you have it! I hoped you like the mini couple story along with my sneak peek. This sneak peek along with another story will be posted on the next mini. Plus I will post all my sneak peeks on my last chapter!**_

_**Review or I will send you to the end of Tartarus. And let me tell you Kronos isn't the best room mate.**_

_**-Ookami.**_


	22. Day 14: Finale Part 1

Farewell (Part 1)

_**OMG OMG OMG OMG ITS THE FINALE! O_O MANY WILL ASK ' WILL THERE BE A SEQUEL? WELL I'LL ANSWER THAT...YES THERE WILL CAUSE I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THIS STORY AND THERE WILL BE A QUEST INVOLVING KILLING HYBRIDS , LOSING LOVE , AND A FIGHT, BUT WHAT KIND OF FIGHT OOKAMI? I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN THE TIME COMES TO WRITE THE NEW SERIES! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHEN SHOULD I PUBLISH THE NEW SERIES! ALSO READ UNTIL THE END FOR SPEICAL ANNOUNCEMENTS !**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I'M EXCITED BUT SAD CAUSE I DONT OWN PJO**_

Skylar's Pov

_We're leaving today...this is my final day to confess to Silena..._I was in deep thought that I couldn't even focus on packing my things let alone get ready for that singing (curse my mouth) concert I promised to Apollo.

_Why must it be so hard for a Zeus kid to confess to an Aphrodite child...Okay never mind that statement I actually lost my intelligent there ...hah I think Silena is getting to me..I just hate how her face pops up in my head and ….her beautiful stunning eyes..._

"Stop dreaming Romeo." I guess I was so in my thoughts that I didn't hear Travis come in.

"Ah the little thief what may I do for you?" I asked leaning against the bunks waiting for an answer why he was here.

" Good luck asking Silena." He told me and just left, but then I heard someone scream 'Travis Stoll give me back my wallet!' _Ah those Hermes kids so dedicated yet so mischievous..._

I just chuckled while hearing laughter outside , final goodbyes , whimpering (probably Apollo) , and happiness in the air, but why was I such in a bad mood? I'm going to confess to Silena, but she has that quest and I'll be leaving..._Man , I hope Lady Iris doesn't get pissed at me for Im'ing so much, but I think Aphrodite will cover me since she will be all like 'Its for Love!' _

I chuckled at my thoughts and continued to pack until I found a pink guitar pick with a dove design along with a lightning as a background for the dove. _What the..._

Thats when it hit me! _Whoa! This was suppose to be my gift to Silena before I was ordered to focus on my duties..._

I smiled at the pick and tucked it in my small pocket that was hidden inside my front pockets. _Please...Lady Aphrodite don't ruin this... I will get on my knees and beg Lady Aphrodite if you want me to...just please don't ruin my chances with your beautiful daughter..._

I was somewhat glad to snap out of my thoughts. I was about to go into a depressing state if I imagine my life without Silena. _I owe you Thai- _

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and was tackled by Thalia and onto the the floor of the cabin. "Ow." I grunted in pain and looked at Thalia, who was burying her face into my chest.

"I will see you again right?.." Her voice was so timid and soft like she was about to break down.

I chuckled and I guess she thought I insulted her and she kneed me in my member. _Oh I'll be limping back to Olympus!_

"Of course you will see me again Thalia! I won't leave my sister behind!" I groaned, but semi shouted from both pain and telling her that she can trust me.

She looked up with a apologetic look that looked so adorable, but then I noticed she wasn't dressed all punk, but looking like a normal camper with her orange camp half blood t-shirt along with some blue lightning shorts. _She went through my shorts... _Her hair was in a pony tail and I could see her eyes. Electrical_ blue...but all peaceful and full of happiness... _"I'm so sorry Skylar!" She apologized with a cute apologetic look.

"Its ok Thalia. Really." I stated, but was still in pain on the floor.

She helped me up once I had told her the pain subsided. _Percy...hope you like being invulnerable! _

We both walked out of the cabin, and started to look at all the Olympians and parents saying good bye.

"Aha! Alright Dad we will!" I heard Jake Mason form the Hephaestus laughed aloud.

"We promise mom! We will look our best even in battle!" Silena and her siblings giggled. I swear I thought Silena looked over here and giggled.

"Really Dad! Thats so awesome! But I will have to think about it first alright?" I heard Percy from all the way from the beach! _Damn that boy has a loud voice.._

Happiness and sadness was in the air It was like a mixture of both, but I was still in a bad mood not from what Thalia did , but from what I imagined...

"So, its almost the winter solstice. Will you be there?" Thalia spoke up trying to make conversation.

"Depending if Kelp for Brain doesn't blow anything up this time." I chuckled and I think I felt Annabeth's glare when we passed by. _Note do not make fun of Percy when around Annabeth..._

Thalia giggled. We were both lieutenant for a god and we both attend meetings. " Yea I hope he doesn't." Thalia managed to giggle out.

I was smiling until I felt something under my foot and it was cow poop! "Aunt Demeter!" I shouted and stepped out smelling bad.

"My bad _nephew_. " She hissed the word 'nephew' like it was poison. _Aunt Demeter really dislikes me...maybe it was because I accidentally asked why harvest was important...when I was 9.._

I just bowed in respect trying to hold in my anger and went to the bathroom to wash up. _...Shes lucky that shes a god or else I would of smacked her..._

I was cleaning my shoes in the sink. It was peaceful the first few minutes until a certain son of Poseidon had to come in and spray me. "Perseus!" I shouted dripping wet.

"Hey I helped? Aunt Demeter must not like you huh." He stated while standing next to me perfectly dried.

"Fine ok you helped and yea she doesn't." I tried chuckling, but it didn't help.

"Well get changed dude." He chuckled and I grudgingly left the bathroom walking to the Zeus cabin dripping wet.

I could hear the snickering form Percy also along with Nico, who barely came after I left. _Yes, emotional today...while I feel like a soul in the Underworld..._

I guess Silena saw my dripping wet and actually ran over to me. With a worried concern look. _Cute..._

"Oh my gods! Skylar what happened?" She frantically asked.

"Oh um...I fell into the ocean?" I said trying to make up some lie about losing to a Poseidon child.

"You don't smell like salt water, but oddly enough the smell of sink water." She smirked.

I looked away trying not to meet her gaze, but she just giggled. "A child of the king of gods had lost to a child of the sea god." She giggled and I couldn't help, but blush from her soft, cute, smooth giggles.

"Sparky go get changed before you catch a cold." She giggled and started walking off. _Oh I'm going to regret saying this, but..._

"What? You don't wanna see me change Silena?" I smirked and waited for her reaction.

I could see her body tense up. She was turning bright red from a thought. Perv._.._ "I-I'll catch you l-later!" She stuttered/shout and sprinted off to the Athena cabin?

I shook it off and headed towards my cabin. Once I entered I changed into spare clothes I had left out after I packed. I was in a simple white t- shirt with a lightning striking across my shoulder then curving from my waist to the back making a lightning strike design and it stopped where it first began. I reluctantly put on some black skinny jeans that Aphrodite left for me.._So Funny on how she went through my clothes!_

I sighed and walked out of the camp freshly dried and with new converse. _And no Hermes did not give me one of his flying shoes because he doesn't trust me Blah..._

"Brother Apollo will you kindly tell your children to please be quiet." Artemis said politely or well _tried_ to be polite, but you can see the anger in her eyes.

"Can't believe you two actually went until the end of the visit without arguing." I stated.

They both looked at me with a scowl and I just held up a guitar along with a bow. "glare at me and these go bye." I said happily.

They both looked calm and I gave them back their things and started walking back until I heard a prayer from Apollo.

I turned to him and I could of sworn my eyesight went bad. "Aw!" I shouted in pain holding both my eyes.

"Its ok to open them now Sparks." Apollo stated and I did what I was told.

I opened my eyes and everything was clear until...

" _Five Days once in a life time. Five nights good to be true. The university is passing by , but I can't forget our 1,2,3,4. Five days sunshine one way trip a she touched my soul and she touched my lips._" I sang suddenly and I covered my mouth. Artemis and Apollo just grinned at me and I glared at Apollo.

"I said before two hours before we leave!" I muffled covering my mouth from singing.

"Look at the time." Apollo smirked.

I reluctantly looked at the time and it was 12 P.M _I got until 2 P.M to confess..._

I sighed and glared at them until being dragged to the Amphitheater. _I regret my words..._

Once all three of us including the hunters arrived, I saw Percy, Nico, and Travis looking like they just got dressed by someone else. I swear I mean Percy was wearing a simple sea green t-shirt with a trident on his chest along with a leather jacket and to top it all off some faded jeans with blue high top converse.

Nico on the other hand was wearing all black, but not completely. He has a white simple tee with the words '_King of Ghosts'_ along (just like Percy) some faded black jeans and some black vans that was take and designed probably by an Apollo kid saying _'Hades'_ on the right then it might of said '_Kid'_ on the left. _Wow..._

Travis on the other hand has a green long sleeve collar shirt with the first three buttons down showing his chest and the sleeves rolled up until his elbow and something telling me that Katie or Silena stitched _ 'Prankster'_ on the back of his shirt. He has some faded skinny jeans with green high top converse with the top of the high top covering the ankle part of the jeans.

I tried holding back a laugh, but couldn't. _They looked like dress up dolls! _I kept on laughing until I heard Travis whistle. I looked up and was dragged away forcibly by the Aphrodite cabin. I silently cursed in ancient Greek at them.

"Oh don't worry Skylar. I promised I won't knee you in the crotch like how Thalia did, but I will do something else." She giggled with a wink. I couldn't help, but blush bright red. _Seriously a perverted Aphrodite child..._

_**Couple of Minutes later**_

I came out of the Aphrodite cabin cursing, but I was somehow dressed. I was in some punk style clothing just like how Thalia dressed, but not exactly. They _**ACTUALLY**_ put gel in my hair to make my hair have some kind of fohawk or it was just spiky. Along with the hair I was wearing a blue collar shirt with the collar popped up slightly where you could see the black tie around my neck and just like Travis the sleeves were rolled up to my elbow. The tie's knot was like two feet hanging loosely on my neck and due to lady Aphrodite's request they left my black skinny jeans on and they designed my shoe so it can say _'Spark'_ on the right and on the left _'Boy'_ .

"...Now I feel like a dress up doll." I stated and walked back to the Amphitheater with my new look. I could already see Nico laughing his heart out while Thalia, (who stood up to wish us luck), Annabeth (for Percy) , Percy and Travis jaw dropped when they saw me.

"Skylar you look like some punk rocker, but at least you aren't wearing eye liner." Thalia giggled. _Not quite Thalia..._

I looked up and her jaw completely dropped. Silena thought it was hot if guys had eyeliner on so I look like some kind of punk rocker, but luckily it was like a little bit.

She opened her mouth to say something until Apollo (I'll thank him later) made his kids start playing our first song. _Now or Never..._

We got onto the stage when lightning stuck and a puff of smoke appeared. We were completely covered , but our back was facing the audience. I looked over at the over three and they had like determination to 'WOW' the crowd. _….. They seem determine...Maybe I shouldn't doubt this day. _Once I kept my head looking straight after making sure we had ear plugs on the smoke cleared and Percy was the first to turn around.

_**Aha! Cliff Hanger! This is going to be a 2 PART CHAPTER! So I'll keep you readers wondering whats going to happen...well you all know their going to sing...but just wait! Also the Special Announcement! I have made a website for demigods! If you wanna join since you can chat and hang out with other demigods and actually experience how its like to be in camp just Private Message me your email and I'll invite you to the website once it is done! So Please come and join us! I'll even be there as Lieutenant Ookami (Skylar)! So just send me your email and some details on who your Olympian parent is! and I'll make sure you join and I'll give you your camp schedule!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**_

_**-OOKAMI! **_


	23. DAY 14: Finale Part 2 Last Chapter

Farewell (Part 2)

_**WHOA! I REALLY HOPE I GET SOME REVIEWS OVER THE WEEKENDS ! READ UNTIL THE END PLEASE! THERES IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

_

* * *

We got onto the stage when lightning stuck and a puff of smoke appeared. We were completely covered , but our back was facing the audience. I looked over at the other three and they had like determination to 'WOW' the crowd.….. They seem determine...Maybe I shouldn't doubt this I kept my head looking straight after making sure we had ear plugs on the smoke cleared and Percy was the first to turn around _

* * *

Percy's POV

_**(Play Big Night by Big Time Rush. I've been listening to it lately idk y)**_

_Oh!  
It's gonna be a big night  
We're gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!_

Nico's voice was faint when he was singing the beginning part. I was taking deep breaths due to the fact I had to start off the song. _Lets go..._

I turned around started singing while just staring at one daughter of Athena. _Annabeth..._ She had her backpack beside her meaning she was ready to leave for her quest.

The song continued with either me or Skylar looking at either Annabeth or Silena. I guess Aphrodite saw and her eyes turned into hearts and I **literally** mean it. She was squealing for Zeus's sake!

I smiled to myself when the song ended and I felt Annabeth also smile. _Annabeth's soft smile..._

I couldn't help, but blush well until Spar- I mean Skylar made my blush vanish when he spoke into the microphone. _Punk Star..._

"Aha! Welcome to the Olympian's farewell concert! I'm Skylar Grace, Son of Zeus!" He spoke into the microphone with so much energy, but by the color of his eyes it was a sad colored blue. _Hes going back to a job where he can't talk to people except gods..._

I snapped outta my thoughts when I heard my name. "Perseus Jackson! Son of Poseidon!" Skylar spoke into the microphone with lots of energy that it can charge up into a huge thunderstorm.

"Last, but not least. Travis Stoll! Son of Hermes!" He spoke into the microphone one last time before handing it to me.

I looked at him confusingly because it wasn't my turn to sing, but he held up his hand and it read 'Just the Way you Are' _I know that song...WAIT! I wrote that song when I was bored and thinking about Annabeth!_

I gulped and sat on the stool and held the microphone. _Crap! Annabeth's beautiful gray eyes...are __staring at me.._

I couldn't help, but start singing. I was grateful Skylar asked the Apollo kid on keyboards to let Skylar play.

_**(Play Thats Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars)**_

While I was singing I was just pretending it was only me and Annabeth. I couldn't help, but smile and sometimes look down when I was singing while feeling embarrassed. I could already hear her say: '_Seaweed Brain. Your so stupid' _then her giggle when I was trying to defend myself.

"End." I heard Skylar whispered faintly so only I can hear. I nodded and stopped singing on time almost making my voice sound faded which was awesome!

_Pay back Sparky! _"Give a hand to Skylar Grace! Who will be performing one of his songs!" I announced through the microphone and from the corner of my eye I swore I saw Skylar flicking me off underneath the keyboard. I snickered and heard everyone start clapping, but the most excited one was Silena. _Wow...A calm physical body, but on the inside a jumpy body...Wow..._

"GO SKYLAR!" Thalia shouted with amused in her voice while I went to the back where Nico and Travis were resting.

"Stupid Kelp for Head." Skylar mumbled while putting the guitar strap on for his guitar.

"Guilty." I snickered getting chuckles from both Nico and Travis.

"Nico your singing next." He stated and walked out leaving a mouth opened Nico.

_Wow...hes good_. I thought and watched from the side.

He started strumming his guitar not bothering to look up, but I noticed that his guitar pick was pink this time and not blue. _What the..._

**(Play 5 days by Patrick Nuo.)**

The thing that shocked all of us was when he was about to sing. It was a dedication to..

"This song is dedicated to Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite." He spoke into the microphone turning like 5 shades of red! Same goes for Silena.

He started singing and every time he does Silena turns another shade of red. _An Aphrodite kid falling under a love song!_

I was truly shocked, but happy for Skylar. _Hes having a good time..._

I smiled until the end of the song which was like three minutes long. "Pretty good." I stated.

He smiled at me and was going to wave to Silena, but three spots were empty? _Oh no..._

Nico pushed Travis out with a guitar which means Nico didn't want to go so he forced Travis into singing next.

I guess Skylar knew what the empty spots meant and started dashing to the camp borders.

"Travis sing loudly!" I half said and half shouted while going after Skylar. _You know trying to catch up to someone who trained under Hermes is __**MUCH**__ harder then it seems!_

I finally caught up to him at Half-Blood Hill out of breath, but he was staring at the girls who were getting inside the van. _No...my chance..._

I didn't know what happened, but I was running the next minute to the van shouting "Annabeth!" At the top of my lungs and I was outta breath!

That caught Annabeth's attention. _This is my only chance...I can't blow it! _Somehow Skylar caught up to me and was actually outta breath?

"Silena.." Skylar managed to pant out while grabbing his knees and leaning forward trying to catch his breath.

Silena climbed out of the van with Katie just watching form the back of them. _Here goes nothing..._

"Annabeth." I started off taking a deep breath. She turned towards me, looking straight at me with those cute stormy gray eyes I came to love. "Even though our parents hate each other I love you. I love everything about you Annabeth Chase. I don't care what my dad says about you or what your mom says about me and for Hades sake I will disobey them if it means for me to be with you! I love you to the end of Tartarus. I just want to be _your_ Seaweed Brain. No one else..." I spoked up. I could hear Silena and Skylar muttering something unclear, but I was looking at Annabeth who was to stunned to speak.

"Percy I..." She spoken softly, but was still to stun to speak. "I...I love you Kelp Head!" She exclaimed and embraced me into a sweet soft kiss.

I smiled against Annabeth's lips embracing her back, but I could hear the squealing from both Katie and Silena and some invisible pat on the back I think from Skylar and both Nico and Travis. _I have my Wise Girl back... _I smiled once we pulled away and I could hear Travis's song from all the way at the Amphitheater _**(Play I just Want You by AJ Rafael )**_

Silena's POV

_**(Back from where Skylar got there. Also still Play I just Want you)**_

Skylar raced down Half Blood Hill right behind Percy, but Skylar was using energy this time? _This must be important..._

I got out of the van next to Annabeth while Skylar was trying to catch his breath, "Silena..." He spoke softly and I took him to rest by a tree, but instead he pinned me there resting his head on my forehead. I must of looked like a tomato!

"S-Skylar whats wrong?" I stuttered out feeling hot in the face.

"Silena I _hate _you." He spoke. _Oh great he keep running down here just to tell me that! For Zeus's sake I hate this boy! _I was about to speak, but I soon realized this is what he made me wait for.

He continued on when he didn't hear me. "I hate your cute concern look. I hate your stunning startling blue eyes. I hate your cute giggle. I hate that you always appear in my head when I'm in trouble, but the thing I hate the most about you is that...is that I feel in love with you." He spoke while resting his head against my shoulder.

_Did He just...Did he just tell me how he feels about me in a insulting way?_ I couldn't help, but smile and returned how he said his feelings to me.

"Well I hate your cocky attitude. I hate how your cute electrical blue eyes change colors depending on your mood. I hate that small smile you always give me. I hate the fact that everytime I look at the sky I think of you. I hate how wonderful your voice is when you sing. I hate how your always romantic and funny when I'm trying to be mad at you, but the thing I hate most about _you_ is that you made me fall in love with you and I'm the daughter of love." I spoke into his ear gently. I could feel my face getting hot.

I could feel him smile, and I couldn't help, but smile also. _Perfect timing Sparky..._ Travis's song was playing in the silence until I broke it.

"Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley? Watching movies on Sunday?Do you like kissing ,When it's raining. Making faces in the station. Do you like, I need to know. What do you like? before you go.." I sang gently into his ear and he silently chuckled. _Gods that was cute..._

" The Sons of Apollo? Not so much they were in good terms, but not so much that I consider them cousins. I will watch movies with you any day. Maybe if it was with you. Probably. You can learn everything about me via Iris messaging and the occasional visit from me." He chuckled and answered the lyrics. _That so adorable!_

I giggled and he lifts up his face. He was beet red from either the confession or form the running, and my best guess was both. I couldn't help, but giggle more. He smiled and kissed me so softly that I thought the world would stop for this sweet moment.

He slowly pulled away, but our foreheads were still pressed against each other. "Stay until the end." He whispered into my ear and I nodded, but I needed both Katie and Annabeth's approval.

We both turned around after our small moment and saw that Percy and Annabeth kissed! I was squealing and Skylar was just standing there with a smirk plastered on his face. _Haha my Aphrodite side came back after Percy and Annie kissed! It was so adorable_

"Annie! Katie! Lets stay until the concert ends!" I half shouted and half asked, but I think it caused ear problems with Skylar. "Sorry hunny." I faintly whispered and giggled running over to Annie as a shield after Skylar started playfully chasing after me.

"Sure!" Annabeth and Katie were hyped up to stay. I giggled. _Lovesick Athena and Demeter daughters..but then again I'm lovesick also..._ I smiled as Skylar twirled me around and started running to Half Blood Hill with me over his shoulder. Did I forget to mention to him that I was wearing a skirt!

"Skylar put me down!" I demanded and was blushing beet red. I think he finally noticed the skirt. _Perv...but __my__ perv. _He finally put me down when we reached Thalia's tree. "You perv!" I shouted at Skylar and softly smacked him on the chest.

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. "Am I forgiven now?" He asked like a little kid. I couldn't ignore it!

"Of course you are Eagle bait!" I giggled and hugged him tightly.

Katie, Annabeth, and Percy finally came up and we all headed towards the Amphitheater where clapping can be heard.

I guess Travis saw both me and Skylar hand in hand same goes for Percy and Annabeth so he just announced it! _Pay back Stoll!_

"Welcome back! New couple Percy and Annabeth along with Silena and Skylar!" He shouted in the microphone.

I blushed a million of shades of red and clinged onto Skylar's arm then I felt calm.

"I knew love was in the air!" My mother, Aphrodite squealed.

Skylar's POV

_Oh I'm so getting you later Travis!_

I was getting a approval look from my father which was a good sign, but I think Medusa's glare is nothing compared to Athena's! Her gray piercing eyes piercing into your soul! She was looking at both me and Percy which I take was a bad sign.

She was about to get up and talk to us, but saved by Nico. "Well tell for two more songs until the Olympians leave!" Nico announced through the microphone and we (Me and Percy) ran up to the stage thanking Nico mentally.

_**(Play Coming down with love by Allstar Weekend)**_

"Written by Skylar! And Will be sung by him!" Nico announced. _...I plain out hate him._

I took the microphone reluctantly and Percy started playing the piano while a guitar was behind him. Nico on bass guitar. Of course Travis on drums.

"Dedicated to anyone who came down with love." I spoke up before I began singing.

Half way through the song I guessed someone raised their hands and they all started dancing enjoying the music. _IDEA~_

I did a backflip off the stage and landed on my feet grinning. "Whoa! Our next singer will be Nico di Angelo!" I announced and I swore I saw Hades spit soda at Apollo.

"Gross!" Apollo complained and I had to stifle a laugh.

_**(Play Wake me Up until September ends by Green Day)**_

Nico started singing a depressed song, but at least he was trying right? I was thinking of a way to end this show, but Percy won't sing the song I gave him because he said he couldn't practice it. _Hm..._

I saw Silena and I smirked. I started walking over to her and whispered into her ear. "Get Annie and Katie and close the concert for us with only one song please?" I whispered into her ear well after I nipped her earlobe which made her just turn beet red.

"F-Fine." She stuttered out her answer and I ran back to the back where the other two are.

"Annabeth and Katie are coming along with Silena so they are going to close the show for us and then we're off." I spoke and they both nodded.

"Wait Annabeth singing?" Percy asked daydreaming.

"Kelp for Head! Stop dreaming!" I shouted and the music stopped signaling Nico to being over.

The girls came over to us and Silena had her guitar. "Okay so Annabeth and Katie will be singing? Silena guitar and Travis will be on the drums While Percy played bass guitar and I'll play the piano while Nico just rest." I ordered. They all nodded and we all scrambled to the stage.

_**(Play Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove)**_

I started playing along with the other boys plus Silena. I kept looking back at Silena with a smile throughout the whole song until I realized one part.

_Silena wrote this song? ….Hot _I thought and kept smiling while playing the piano.

_Annabeth and Katie are singing...they dedicated this song to both Travis and Percy. _I smiled and looked at the clueless boys and rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

The song ended and everyone started clapping wildly even Hades! "Nice job kids!" The Big Three shouted while clapping.

We all took a bow and I was actually happy for once. _….I'll ask dad if we can visit again..._

The gods and goddesses started saying one farewell to their children while Artemis and Apollo started bickering. _Well at least they went throughout the whole visit?_

I spent the time with Silena. I gave her like at least three pouches full of drachma for the Iris messages.

"Be careful out there okay Sparks?" She told me while clinging onto my arm.

"Okay hunny I promise." I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Skylar its time to go!" I heard Hermes shout form the sky with his winged sneakers.

"I'll be right there!" I shouted back and looked at Silena for one last time.

"You will come back for a visit right?" She asked me with hope in her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't leave the princess alone." I snickered and started dashing off.

"Of course you won't! Cause the princess knows how to fight a Punk Star!" She shouted back at me with a amused voice. _I won't forget this visit..._

I arrived on time and was standing next to Hermes as we all started walking back tot the empire state building.

"Skylar! How dare you go against my orders!" Athena started shouting at me while Aphrodite was defending me. _This part I will definitely forget..._

_**Well wow...this chapter is the end...of my series...Well theres going to be a sequel! Anyways Heres the announcement! Review and submit a name for the sequel and one of your names will be selected! The prize is the first 4 chapters of either the sequel or the clash of the gods! I would love to hear them! and heres the link for my website! Please join young heroes or heroines! We need to keep the demigods safe! I will also post the link in my profile if this link doesn't show!**_

_**Can't wait to write the sequel but heres a new preview of it!**_

_**Link: **_ ./ _**Replace Dot with . If it didn't appear check my profile**_

_**

* * *

Skylar's POV**_

I was standing against the wall of the Olympus meeting wall. It was a year since we visited Camp. Don't get me wrong, but I kept in contact with Silena and the others, but now I can't. It all happened after Percy's disappearance along with Hera's. I wanted to go down to Camp to see what was wrong, but my dad wouldn't let me.

"Dad. Lady Hera is here." I stated facing him. "Why can't we get into contact with Camp?" I asked like the millionth time.

"My dear son...Perseus is in the Roman camp...we need a way of getting him out." Zeus, My father spoken to me with a gentle voice.

"Why can't I go down there and get him back?" I asked.

"Hera! Blame it on Hera! She had erased my son's memory!" Poseidon erupted and I could have sworn I felt a 9.0 earthquake down on earth.

"Poseidon! Enough!" Zeus shouted causing thunder to erupt in Olympus. He turned his attention back on me and his look soften. "I suppose I could, but Hera once she had Percy and Jason's places moved she erased their minds. Along with that she had erased every campers minds like we hadn't visited them." Zeus informed me.

"..Skylar we're sorry.." Aphrodite apologized looking away as her make up ran.

Realization hit me. _Silena doesn't remember me?..._ I was heartbroken. I gotten to know Silena more through IM, but now..its all worthless...

"Dad! I will get Perseus back! Its been a year already they should of gotten him by now! No they are wusses! Let me go and get Percy!" I shouted then glared at Hera and she backed into her throne from my evil glare. "And you! Why did you have to erase their memory!" I shouted not able to control my anger.

"Son enough! We will send you to the Roman camp! But first you must pay a visit to Chiron! We will not let you go alone! He must have a plan!" Zeus shouted at me while Hermes and Apollo (human -size thank gods) held me back.

I nodded. "Lady Hera. I'm sorry for my sudden outburst." I apologized and went to my room I shared with Apollo and Hermes. _….Silena...I will make you remember me …_ I sat there in pure darkness alone while thinking about Silena.

_**

* * *

Well how was it? Review please!**_

_**-Ookami.**_


End file.
